Breaking Point
by zebraboymom
Summary: Steve is missing. The team is desperate to find him in time. Steve/Kono
1. Chapter 1

Breaking Point

Chapter One

Zebraboymom

Disclaimer: They do not belong to me. Jeepers!

Author Notes: Steve is in trouble. My son gave me the title for this one and is very interested in it. So, thanks Zach. This one's for you shirik! I promised you the next story would have an injured Steve in it. Let the Steve hurt begin.

Wednesday morning the Five-0 team wandered in as usual to find an empty office. That was surprising. Steve was never late. He was always leaning over the computer looking at data, sipping coffee, waiting to give them all a greeting and sometimes tapping his watch and teasing anyone who was late. After all three other teammates arrived they devised a plan to tease him mercilessly. When ten minutes went by, it was still no big deal. When half an hour went by they all looked at each other. Danny called Steve's cell, but it rang and rang before going to voice mail.

"Is there any chance he's with a woman?"

"No way. He and Catherine broke up when she shipped out last month."

Kono's head went up. This was news to her.

"I say we keep calling him, but we head over to his house."

The three of them headed for Danny's car. Kono continued to call Steve, but it went to voice mail over and over.

"Something is definitely wrong. Steve always answers his phone."

Kono nodded her head in agreement and left a voicemail telling Steve they were on their way to his house and to call them as soon as he got the message. Kono tried to hide her fear in the backseat. She was pretty sure that call was not going to come. She had a bad feeling.

When the team arrived at Steve's house, they knew instantly what had happened. His front door was gone, completely torn off its hinges, and his living room was the scene of what must have been an incredible fight. Steve had not gone willingly. Who would do this? The problem was, there was a list of people a mile long. All of them had an axe to grind with Steve. They had to assume it was directed at him only, since none of rest of the team had been taken.

Danny looked over at Kono. Her eyes were wide and she looked around the room in shock. Se reached down and gingerly picked up the smashed frame that held Steve's favorite picture of himself and his dad. Kono slipped the picture out of the destroyed frame and looked at it. She could feel herself stifling a sob. She bit her cheek and turned her back quickly to the guys, pretending to show an interest in some of the objects on the floor. Her movements and reactions were not lost on Danny. This was hitting her hard. He guessed it was the first time she had ever lost a teammate. He called in the forensics team and then contacted the governor. She told Danny that every resource he needed to find Steve was available. She would even call the FBI. Danny told her how the house looked. It didn't look good. It didn't look good at all. The team split up and Danny stayed at the scene while Chin and Kono went back to HQ to start pulling files on criminals Steve had put away. When he finally got back two hours later, they had news. Kono was not happy about what they had found out.

"Victor Hesse escaped from prison last night. Guess who his last visitor was right before he escaped? Mr. Wo Fat. Hesse came after Steve. You know it was him. We're wasting time even talking about it anymore. It's got to be Hesse or Hesse and Wo Fat together. I know it. They have Steve and no telling what he's doing to him right now. We have to find him fast!"

Daany and Chin exchanged a look.

"I'm going down to the lab and find out if they found anything at Steve's house. I'll be back as soon as I know anything."

Kono could feel Chin's eyes on her as Danny left. She turned away from him to stand looking out the window. She swiped away the angry tears starting to fall down her face.

"Talk to me Cousin."

"I…I can't."

"I haven't seen you this emotional in a long time. What's going on?"

"Nothing…I just…"

Chin walked up to her side and saw the tears running down her cheeks. He took her by the shoulders and turned her to face him.

"Kono do you have feelings for Steve?'

"No! What makes you say that?"

"You forget, I grew up with you and I know you don't cry over just anything."

Kono wouldn't look up. After a few moments she slowly nodded her head. Chin took her in his arms and hugged her.

"Honey, I had no idea. You have never once made me suspect you felt anything but friendship for him."

"Pretty good actress, huh?" Her shoulders shook.

"Yeah. You fooled me and I'm sure you fooled Danny and Steve as well. Does he know how you feel about him?"

"No and I want to keep it that way Chin. If Steve knew how I felt, he might ask me to leave the team and I couldn't stand that. I'd rather be his friend and stay on the team than to take a chance on telling him and have him fire me."

"Give the guy some credit. You have to tell him how you feel whether he returns those feelings or not. You're too good to spend your life pining for someone you'll never have, and you'll never have him if you don't tell him."

"What if we don't find him? I never will get to tell him how I feel."

"Let's cross that bridge when we come to it, okay?"

"Okay."

"Now, let's not leave any stone unturned. Victor has to have property on the island. He took Steve somewhere. We just have to figure out where."

Kono wiped her eyes.

"I'll start pulling all his property records for the last five years."

Only thirty minutes later, Kono found a deed for a small pineapple farm going out towards the Dole Pineapple Plantation. They called Danny who was still in the lab. Nothing had come of the forensic evidence. He hurried back and they put together a team to accompany them to the plantation. The governor let them pull SWAT guys and snipers. It was an awesome team. Chin wasn't surprised. He suspected the governor thought of Steve as a son of sorts. An hour later they were stationed around the main facility. Danny looked through binoculars and spotted heavily armed guards around a smaller building to the side of the main one. He suspected that was where they were holding Steve, if he was still alive. Danny looked at Chin and Kono who was practically dancing with nerves. He had never seen her like this. She was usually very calm right before an operation like this. He had a suspicion something more was going on here, but now wasn't the time to address it. They needed to get to Steve before it was too late. He sent Kono's team around the back of the facility and he and Chin took theirs to the front.

Steve slowly came around to find himself tied down to a table. The last thing he remembered was the sound of his front door being rammed down and at least five guys coming at him at once. He fought as hard as he could but he was outnumbered. He had eventually passed out from the pain of the beating he was getting and gave up the fight. Now he found himself alone in the room. He looked around with the one eye he could still open. He definitely did not like what he saw. The room was some sort of torture chamber. There were surgical tools, a winch hanging over a huge galvanized tub of water and several car batteries hooked up to various tools of torture. He tried to wrap his mind around what he was about to endure, but all he wanted to know was who and why. His questions didn't take long to be answered. The door swung open and Victor Hesse, his father's murderer stood grinning in the doorway.

"How did you get out?"

"Oh, I had the help of an old friend. You may know him. Wo Fat."

"You know my people will find you."

"Maybe, but by then it will be too late. We have some time, so I plan to enjoy every minute of this."

He walked over to the table and snapped on a pair of latex gloves. He picked up a hot iron bar that was hooked to one of the batteries and as Steve strained to break free from the restraints, he laid it across his bare stomach. Steve grimaced and growled and tried to pull away. Hesse laughed and reached for his right hand.

"Ah, the shooting hand."

He bent two fingers back breaking them instantly. Steve bit down hard on his lower lip and grimaced. He was determined not to scream and give this guy the satisfaction. All he could focus on was how this man shot his father in cold blood. He started fighting so hard his wrists began to bleed. Hesse burned him several more times with the hot iron pipe. The more Hesse tortured him, the madder he got and the harder he fought almost pulling the table over. Unfortunately it was chained to the floor and his efforts were useless. His legs were bound together and hooked to the winch. Hesse turned it on and lifted Steve off the table. He knew he had some broken ribs because it hurt like hell. When Steve was stretched until his wrists hurt, Hesse undid them from where they were tied above his head and with the rope attached to them pulled them hard behind his back. He was tied up like a pig. Steve was swung off the table and then lowered into the water. He struggled at first, but then realized he needed to conserve his air. Hesse watched him until he saw him start thrashing again. Finally as Steve started to loose consciousness, he raised him up. He repeated the process until Steve was half drowned and then returned him to the table. Some of the fight had gone out of him. Hesse rolled the tray of surgical tools over.

"Now for the main event. I'm going to cut you at first until I build up to actually gutting you. It's kind of ironic, don't you think? The idea of you being shall we say, gutless."

"You're the gutless one. Why don't you untie me and we'll end this the honorable way, man-to-man. Your afraid aren't you?"

Steve couldn't help baiting the man. Victor sliced the scalpel across his arm and it started to bleed profusely. He continued to slice him across the chest and stomach and then he held the scalpel to his neck.

"Beg me to end this and I will. One slice across here and you'll bleed out almost immediately."

Steve could feel himself getting weaker and weaker from the loss of blood. He wouldn't last too much longer if Hesse kept it up. He hoped he blacked out before it got really bad. He thought about his team. He wished he could have told them all good-bye. He and Chin were just starting to mesh and he and Danny were really friends now. His biggest regret was Kono though. He closed his mind to Hesse and tried to picture her sitting on the tech table edge with her ankles crossed, smiling that big dimply smile of hers. He had fallen quite hard for her, but hadn't had the nerve to tell her. At this point it seemed likely he never would. He would never get to hold her or kiss her or tell her he thought he was in love with her. That was something he had only dreamed about. He felt himself start to tear up. He fought it as best he could. He didn't want Victor to think he was crying because of anything he was doing to him.

"I'm not afraid of you Victor. You have no soul. My team will find me and when they do I'm going to see to it that you never get out of prison again."

Steve saw the flash of anger in Victor's eyes as he lifted the scalpel and aimed at his stomach. Steve tried to stay awake, but he felt his eyes slipping closed. He was so weak. Just then there was a commotion outside and he heard gunfire. Hesse looked sick as the back door swung open the rest of the way.


	2. Chapter 2

Breaking Point

Chapter Two

Zebraboymom

Disclaimer: They do not belong to me. Grrrrrr!

Author Notes: The team searches frantically for Steve. Kono becomes increasingly despondent. Will they find him in time?

Kono's team took the back. They didn't have any trouble staying undetected as the back of the building was solid, no windows at all. When they reached the building on the other side, Kono spotted an open door. She waved two other officers in place and then whispered in her com to Chin and Danny.

"We've found an open back door and we're entering."

Kono didn't give either man the chance to stop her. She pushed the partially open door the rest of the way and even though she expected it, the sight of a battered Steve lying on a table, bloody and beaten, shocked her. Victor Hesse stood over him with a scalpel and he was just about to cut Steve again. Kono's instincts kicked in and she put one shot straight into his brain stem. He was killed instantly and he dropped to the floor. Kono rushed over to Steve as the other officers checked the room. By some miracle he was still conscious. Kono could feel hot tears welling up in her eyes and she looked down at his body. He had horrible bruises and cuts all over his chest. He looked like he had several broken fingers. His face was beaten and swollen until it was almost unrecognizable. He opened his one good eye and tried to smile. His voice was so rough and soft she could barely hear him.

"What took you so long?"

Kono tried to laugh through her tears, but she couldn't. Steve reached up with his one good hand and tried to brush the tears away from her cheek. She caught his hand and gently held it there in a hug to her cheek.

"Oh, God, Steve…I mean Boss. What did they do to you?"

Kono was on the radio immediately.

"Chin. Danny. I found him. We need emergency services, Now!"

She grabbed a towel and applied pressure to Steve's arm, which was bleeding badly. She was afraid Hesse nicked an artery, but then calmed herself as Steve would be dead already if that were true. Steve hissed.

"Damn, Kono, what are you trying to do, kill me?"

The look on her face told him he had just made a terrible error in word choice. Kono couldn't help herself. She stroked her fingers through his hair trying to sooth him and the tears kept pouring down her cheeks. His voice gentled.

"It's okay Kono. I'm going to be okay."

"Where's that medic? Get somebody in here now!"

Steve felt himself starting to pass out. He wanted to tell her how he felt so badly. What if he died? This was his only chance. His voice was a whisper now.

"Kono..."

She bent down with her ear next to his lips.

"Kono…I…lo…"

Steve passed out.

Kono could hear gunfire outside, but she trusted the SWAT guys with her to cover the doors. It wasn't long before there was silence outside and Danny and Chin said they were coming in. They came through the front to the back room and brought EMTs with them. They pushed Kono back and began to work on Steve. She didn't understand anything they were saying except his blood pressure, which was dangerously low. They called for the chopper to land and Kono looked to Danny and Chin for confirmation that she could go with Steve in it. Someone always rode with a downed officer, but it would normally be Danny in that role. Danny knew more was going on here and he knew for a fact that Steve would want her with him.

"Kono, you found him. You ride with him to the hospital."

Kono's eyes glistened with new tears. She hugged Danny before she followed the medical team out.

"Thanks Danny. Thank you so much!"

The two men watched as she jumped in the chopper with Steve. They saw her reach down and take his good hand in hers as it took off.

"She's got it bad, right?"

Chin nodded. "Yep."

"She doesn't know it yet because he's afraid to tell her, but he feels the same way. That's why he broke it off with Catherine."

Kono looked down at Steve. His face was so pale. He just had to be okay. What had he been trying to tell her? What did he mean? Was he going to say he loved someone? Catherine? She wished it was her, but that would be too good to be true. He treated her like he would any rookie. No, it had to be Catherine. Even though she didn't want to, she would call Catherine when they got to the hospital.

When the helicopter landed Kono stayed right with the gurney. Steve started to come to as he was being wheeled in. His eyes flitted around and he looked panicked until he saw Kono leaning over him as he was being wheeled down the hall. She kept gently stroking her hand through his hair. The staff watched him immediately calm down and relax, but he never took his eyes off the beautiful young woman with him. When they reached the ER, the doctor told Kono she could stay, but to stand at the head of the bed just to his left and stay out of the way. Kono was just glad she got to stay. Steve tried to pull her closer.

"Have to tell you…"

"What Steve? It's okay Steve, you can tell me later."

"Might not be a later…"

Steve started having trouble breathing and he couldn't talk anymore. One of the doctor's was listening to his chest.

"One of his broken ribs must have punctured a lung. We need to get a chest tube in and clear an airway."

"Let's sedate him and move him to surgery, we've got internal bleeding."

Steve's eyes searched for Kono. She could tell he wanted to tell her something so badly, but they put the tube down his throat and now she would have to wait for him to get better before he could tell her. His eyes were filled with emotion as he looked at her sadly. Kono couldn't help it. She bent down near his ear and whispered.

"I love you Steve. I'll be right here when you wake up."

He looked at her as his eyes started to slowly droop and she could see him smile slightly. She hoped that was a good thing, but maybe he thought she meant it in a big brother, partner kind of way. It didn't matter. At least she had said it. As Steve went under, they wheeled him to surgery. Kono walked along with them until they got to the OR.

"This is as far as you can go."

"Kono leaned down and kissed Steve on the cheek.

"You have to get better Steve, You have to fight for me, okay?"

And then he was gone. A nurse showed Kono where the surgical waiting area was and gave her a hug.

"He's a fighter. I haven't seen anyone as badly beaten as him in a long time, but he's hanging in there. Besides, he has someone waiting for him."

Kono smiled shyly.

"Yeah. Yeah he does."

She found a fairly decent chair to sit in and pulled her legs up into the chair to lean her head on her knees. She didn't realize how exhausted she was. She tried to stay awake, but after two hours with no word, she slipped into a light sleep. It wasn't long after that when Danny and Chin arrived. Chin called her name as they rounded the corner to the waiting room. Kono looked up at the two of them and ran into their arms. The three of them stood there hugging for a long time. Finally Danny pulled back.

"What are they saying?"

"Nothing. I haven't heard a word in over two hours. The nurses said he was a fighter. I need to make a call. Come and get me if the doctor comes out."

Kono went out into the stairwell and called naval services. She requested an emergency call to shipboard. After several minutes Catherine answered.

"Um, yeah, hey, this is Kono Kalakaua. I work with Steve McGarrett."

"Yeah, he talked about you. A lot actually. They said this was an emergency. Did something happen to Steve?"

"He was gravely wounded by the man who killed his father."

"Oh, Steve told me he was in prison. He got out? Is Steve going to be okay?"

"We don't know yet. He's still in surgery."

"Okay, well, could you let me know how he is when the surgery is over? Thanks for calling me Kono, but did you know we broke up? It was mutual. I didn't want a long-term relationship and I was also dating someone on my ship. Steve was looking for more. He said he had fallen for someone else. I'd really like to know if he comes out of this okay, but I don't plan to come there. Thanks again for calling. Tell him I'm sorry he was hurt and I'll be thinking about him. I would like to know if he's okay, if you don't mind. Good-bye."

Kono stared at the phone as she hung up. Her mind was racing. _Steve fell for someone else? Steve talked about her to Catherine? Please let it be me he was talking about. If he's found someone else, I don't know what I'll do._

Kono went back in to the waiting room and sat between Danny and Chin. They all held hands and Danny said a short prayer. It was then that the surgeon came out.

"Family of Steve McGarrett?

The three of them all jumped up at once.

"Yes?"

"He's out of surgery and in the recovery room. When he's awake we will put him in ICU and move him to a room tomorrow, if he makes it through the night. It's very touch-and- go at this point. He arrested twice during the surgery, but he's a strong man. We had to removed his spleen and repair his intestines. None of his burns and cuts were severe except for the one on his arm. It required stitches. One shoulder was dislocated and he had two broken fingers. In addition, there were multiple abrasions and deep tissue bruises from being kicked and punched. They basically beat the hell out of him. The recovery process is going to take weeks, not days and helping him manage the pain will be a challenge. He'lll need someone with him twenty-four hours a day. He'll need help eating and getting dress and bathing. You name it."

"That won't be a problem. I told him I wasn't leaving his side. Danny, I'm taking a leave of absence."

"We'll talk about that later. Right now let's just get through the night."

"Normally we only let one person in at a time for a few minutes, but he governor called and said the three of you are to have unlimited access. I'm okay with that as long as he rests. Got it?"

"Whatever you say. Can we see him now?"

"Let me check with the nurse, but I think he's probably been moved by now."

Kono watched the doctor leave and then turned back to the guys. Her smile was soft and her eyes were filled with tears. They all hugged each other and a few minutes later they were led down to Steve's area in the ICU. Kono almost gasped when she saw him. Steve was attached to so many machines it made her swallow hard. Thankfully his breathing tube had been removed and he was breathing on his own. He did have small oxygen tubes in his nose. A chest tube hung out from a large bandage on his right side and was draining into a container on a cart. His heart monitor beat regularly reassuring her he was alive. His bruises were brighter than they had been before and one eye was swollen shut completely. He had bandages everywhere on his body. His right hand with the broken fingers was in a cast. That shoulder had been the one dislocated and he was in a sling as well to hold his arm up in place while he healed. His left arm had a bandage covering the severe cut Hesse had made there. It would definitely leave a scar. He had bandages on his chest, which was uncovered and a sheet was draped over him from the stomach down. The burns he had received were red and ugly. That must be why they didn't have the sheet pulled up. Those alone made Kono wince. There wasn't an inch on his upper body that wasn't cut, burned or bruised. It made Kono angry all over again. She was glad Hesse was dead. The man had not only hurt Steve emotionally by killing his father, but he had hurt Steve physically. She was glad she killed him. She had never made the taking of a human life lightly, but damn him. She was glad it was her that shot him.

Danny and Chin were feeling some of what Kono felt. This was their friend and he had just been laid to waste. They were jealous of Kono. She got to take down the scum that did this to him. Danny spoke first.

"We are not going to stop until we get Wo Fat. I know he helped Hesse and he has to pay."

"We will Danny. I'm with you. We start looking into the properties and dealings of one Wo Fat. There has to be something there we can get him on."

Chin ran his hand through his hair and stared at Steve's broken body.

Kono moved quietly to Steve's side. She pulled the hard plastic chair they had set there and took his uninjured hand in hers.

"Why don't you guys take a break and get something to eat. I'm going to stay here."

Sensing that she needed some alone time with Steve, he tapped Danny's shoulder and motioned towards the door to the ward.

"Sounds good. I'll bring you back a salad. Cousin."

The two men left them alone and it was then that Kono stood up and leaned over Steve. She held his good hand to her cheek again like she had at the scene. She turned it slightly and kissed his palm, returning it to her cheek again.

"I know you probably can't hear me right now and that's why I feel like I can say this. I meant what I said back there. I love you Steve and you just have to be okay. I need you Steve. I…I…love you so much…"

It was at that moment that one soft hazel eye opened blinking through long lashes to settle on Kono's tearful face.


	3. Chapter 3

Breaking Point

Chapter Three

Zebraboymom

Disclaimer: They do not belong to me. That is just wrong on so many levels!

Author Notes: I'm posting on my birthday today because I love you guys so much. I didn't want to miss a day. Kono proves to be a wonderful nurse. The two get closer. Will they finally tell each other how they feel?

"K…Kono?"

Steve's voice was gruff from having a tube down it and he could barely speak, but he thought he had heard Kono talking to him. He could feel the kiss she placed in his palm. He didn't know what she was saying, but she pulled him out of his haze and he opened the one eye he could to see her leaning close to him. She was holding his hand to her soft cheek too. It was wonderful. Every part of him ached, but seeing Kono, it just didn't matter.

"Hey, you. "

He tried again to speak.

"Did…did you say something?"

Kono decided now was not the time for deep feelings to be revealed.

"Me? Not really. I was just worried about you. You want some ice chips?"

Steve looked up at her and nodded. He wanted to save his voice. Kono placed Steve's hand gently back on the bed. He hadn't wanted her to let go. He followed her with his eyes. Kono reached for the small ice holder near the bed and scooped out a couple of chips. She held the spoon to his lips and when he opened his mouth she slipped them in. The cool ice felt good to his raw throat. Kono began to run her hand through his hair and smiled down at him.

"Better?"

He was as long as she kept her hand in his hair.

"You need to rest okay? I'm going to stay right here with you. The governor made sure I could. Are you in pain? I can call the nurse."

Steve shook his head. He just wanted to be with her. He gestured with his good hand to her hand in his hair.

"That's nice."

"Then I'll keep doing it until you fall asleep, okay?"

She took his hand in her other hand and leaned over him, stroking through his hair and smiling down at him.

"What about Hesse?"

"I killed him."

"You, okay?"

"More than okay. I'm so glad you're alive, Steve. I was so worried."

"About me?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"I…I…"

Danny and Chin had really bad timing. Kono removed her hands quickly.

"Hey, man. You're awake."

A nurse swept into the small area and started to take Steve's vitals.

"And he shouldn't be. I know the governor said you could all stay, but he needs to rest. I'm surprised he's awake at all after what he's been through, but it's a good sign. I've just pushed a sedative; doctor's orders. He's going to be asleep again in a very short time. If you want to see him in a regular room tomorrow, then he needs to rest. Commander McGarrett you are still not out of the woods yet and this will help with the healing process."

Steve's eye closed and he sighed as the medicine started knocking him out.

"I know there's no convincing you to leave, Cousin, so I'm leaving you a salad and we are going to head home for awhile. We'll be back when he gets settled tomorrow. If something changes tonight, you call us."

Danny and Chin had decided they would let the two be alone tonight. There might be things that needed to be said without an audience.

"Take care, Steve."

He couldn't hear them. He was already out cold.

Steve slept restlessly even with the sedative. He would stir from time to time and Kono would quiet him down with reassurances that she was right there and he was going to be okay. She sat as close to the bed as she could and held his hand all night. There were no surprises and the nurses assured Kono that he was going to be okay. The next morning, true to his word, the doctor moved Steve into a private room that had a window seat that made into a bed. Kono stretched out and caught a catnap. She woke up to the smell of something really good being waved under her nose. Danny and Chin had brought breakfast. She yawned and stretched.

"Thanks guys, I am hungry. Take a look at our guy though. He made it through the night and he's sleeping better since they moved him around six this morning."

"How much sleep did you get?"

"What time is it?"

"8:30."

"I guess about two."

"You need to go home and rest. We can stay with Steve."

"No."

"You said yourself, he's getting better."

"I told him I wouldn't leave his side and I meant it, so lay off."

Both men knew they were fighting a losing battle. Chin spoke up.

"Okay, but how about I swing by your place and pick up some stuff for you?"

"That would be great. Thanks, Cuz."

While Kono ate, the guys talked about the case. They were going to go out to the prison and find out everything they could about how Hesse escaped. After that they were going to start running everything they could find on Wo Fat. It was just a matter of time before he messed up and they planned to be there to take him down. The intensity of their voices woke Steve up.

"Can't a guy get any rest around here?"

"Hey man, you sound better today."

"I feel better. It still hurts like hell, but I can almost get my eye open today."

"The nurses said if you'll use the ice packs they bring you, you can get the swelling down completely in a couple of days."

"Thank you Nurse Kono."

"Hey, you're not going to be one of those difficult patients are you?"

"No ma'am. I will do whatever you say to get better. I want a piece of Fat if he is the one who broke out Hesse."

"Well, put away your saber. It's gong to be awhile before you take out any bad guys."

Danny and Chin watched the light-hearted banter going back and forth. It was good to see their boss and friend coming back.

"Okay, we're going to head out, but we'll drop back by after we visit the prison and keep you guys in the loop."

After they left, Kono stood up and crossed over to Steve's bed. She looked down at him and smiled. Even though he was a physical mess, he was really happy.

"I'm so glad to see you this morning."

"Get used to it, because I meant what I said about being here. Every time you stirred last night, I worried something was wrong. It was one of the hardest nights I've ever had." 

She placed her hand on his cheek and stroked her thumb over it. Steve leaned into her touch. They both turned at the sound of someone clearing their throat. It was the governor.

"Good to see you Commander. You look like hell, but it looks like you're being well cared for."

The smirk on the governor's face did not go unnoticed by the pair.

"I hear you took out Hesse, Kono."

"Yes ma'am."

"Good for you. Good for you. How did it feel to nail the bastard?"

Kono and Steve both chuckled. They liked this woman.

"Pretty damn good actually."

"I take it Daniel and Chin are out working the case."

"They were heading to the prison this morning."

"Well, I can't stay, busy day, but I wanted to let you know I was thinking about you Commander and I'm glad you're okay. Can't lose the head of my task force, now can I?"

And she was gone just like that.

The next several days at the hospital went well. Steve felt better and better. After a few days, he was allowed up out of bed and walked up and down the hallway with Kono beside him. They held hands. At first it was under the pretense that she needed to support him, but as he got to where he didn't need any support, he still took her hand every time. There was no discussion about things that had or had not been said between them. It was there though, just under the surface. Both wanted the other one to know how they felt, but they were scared. Kono slept in the window seat and took showers in his bathroom. She never left the hospital once. Danny and Chin dropped by every day and filled them in on the case. Steve couldn't wait to get back out there. The guys were sure Wo Fat had been heavily involved in Hesse's escape. They just couldn't prove it yet. A week later the doctor told Steve he could go home with someone to look after him. The chest tube was out and there was no reason for him to stay. He would have to take it easy though and he was not to return to work for at least three more weeks and even then, he was to do light duty only. His ribs would take four to six weeks to completely heal. He would be discharged the next day. That night Steve looked into Kono's bright eyes as she lay in the window seat watching him. He had found himself watching her sleep some nights. She was really cute with her hand pulled up under her chin and her hair falling softly over her face.

"You've been so great this week. It's hard for me to watch you sleeping so far away from me. Would you…would you come over here and sleep tonight?"

"Are you sure?"

Steve nodded, never breaking eye contact. He scooted over and Kono climbed into the bed on his good side. She tried to make light of it.

"You're not going to try and take advantage of me are you?"

"Wish I could."

The words were out of his mouth before he could catch himself.

Their eyes met instantly. No more words were spoken. Steve slipped his good arm around her and Kono turned into his side carefully draping her arm over his waist. She laid her head on his shoulder and looked up at him.

"Having you with me has meant so much Kono."

"Well, you aren't getting rid of me that easily. I'm going to stay at your place until you get the cast off and get your shoulder out of the sling. No arguments. The doctor said so."

"Do you hear me arguing?"

"Good. Now that's settled, we should sleep."

Steve looked down into Kono's eyes. It was by mutual consent that they drifted towards each other. The kiss was slow and sweet. Steve's lips were tender and searching. Kono responded with the same tenderness. It was in a word, perfect. When it ended they pulled back and looked into each other's eyes. No words were necessary. They had just taken the first step in admitting how they felt about each other. Each realized that the other one must feel the same thing. It was amazing and comforting and everything a first kiss should be. The both sighed and sunk into each other's arms. In a few minutes they were both asleep.

Chin swung open the door to Steve's room the next morning and stopped dead in his tracks. Kono was curled up in bed with Steve. He had his good arm protectively around her shoulder and she had her arm draped across his stomach. Their fingers were entwined and they looked so sweet. Chin backed out of the room as he started to close the door. Danny leaned over his shoulder to peer into the room.

"Ah, man. That's so sweet."


	4. Chapter 4

Breaking Point

Chapter Four

Zebraboymom

Disclaimer: They do not belong to me. I am sure it's a mistake of some sort!

Author Notes: Steve leaves the hospital in Kono's care. Sorry this is short and late. I have been slammed with work. Hopefully I will find time for a longer chapter tomorrow.

Steve and Kono woke up when they heard Steve's room door shut. They both looked, but no one was there. That was weird. Steve looked down at Kono and smiled. She matched it with one of her own.

"Best night's rest since I've been in here."

"Me too. The window seat leaves a lot to be desired and it's cold in hospitals. You, however, are very warm."

Kono snuggled back down in his arms and sighed. Steve ran his hand through her hair and cuddled her close. They didn't get to stay that way long as a timid knock sounded on the door. Kono looked at Steve and slid out of the bed. When she opened the door Danny and Chin were standing there looking sheepish. They must have already been in the room. Kono felt herself blush deeply. She swung the door open.

"Look who's here Steve."

"Buddy, your chariot awaits you. We're here to take you home."

Steve sat up slowly, trying not to let on how weak he felt.

"And it takes three people to do this?"

"Maybe not, but you got three, now get dressed, we are busting you out."

Steve took the clothes Kono handed him and headed into the bathroom to change. He reached behind himself to untie the string holding his gown together. By the time he got it loose, he was exhausted. Getting the sweats on with one hand and bending over was agony. He broke into a sweat as he finally tugged them up. He sat down on the toilet for a minute to gather himself, but Kono tapped on the door and asked if he was okay. He opened the door and handed her his shirt. He didn't say anything, just looked up at her. Kono knew what he needed and helped him slip his arm out of the sling and slip the shirt on. She helped him stand up and then buttoned the buttons, never taking her eyes off him. She slipped her arm around his waist.

"Come on. I've got you. Let's get you home."

Steve nodded, grateful for her understanding and they walked out into the room where Chin was holding a wheelchair for him. Steve was happy to sit down. He was so mad at the situation. He hated having to rely on others. Several nurses waited outside Steve's room to say good-bye.

"Take care Commander."

"Glad to see you able to go home."

"Take care of him Kono."

Steve was glad to climb into Chin's car and head out. He sat in the passenger seat and tried to make conversation, but he was in and out of it. Danny filled him in on what they had learned so far in the case. It was going to be almost impossible to prove Fat's connection to Hesse, but Danny was confident he would slip up at some point. All it would take was for one of his men to turn on him. They were going to haunt him every day with drop in visits in hopes that one of them would crack.

When they got to Steve's house the guys ordered pizza for lunch. Kono watched as Steve climbed the stairs. It was agonizing to watch him. She knew he was in pain every step. He bit his lower lip and pulled himself up slowly. She came up behind him and wrapped her arm around his waist helping to pull him up. He looked down at her and gave her a small smile. When they got in the house, she walked him to the couch and eased him down. His head fell back immediately and he closed his eyes. He perked up when the pizza arrived and got mad when Kono told him no beer. He had to drink soda as long as he was still on his meds. Steve was so tired he didn't even want to argue. Danny and Chin saw him fading and made excuses to leave. Once they were gone, Kono went into Steve's room and got his bed ready. She pulled him up gently and they walked into his room.

"Talk to me Steve. What hurts?"

"My ribs, my shoulder, everything."

Kono helped him slip his sling off and then she removed his shirt. He didn't want to ask her, but he knew he had to.

"Can you help me with my sweats?"

"Steve, I'd do anything for you, okay? Don't be afraid to ask for help. This won't last forever. You know that."

Steve's eyes looked a little misty. He was always the protector, the strong one, the one who took charge. Right now he felt a little lost and humiliated. Kono took his face in her hands. She knew him so well.

"Steve, listen to me. You are still the strongest person I know. Anybody else would be dead right now. You are only going to need help for a while. You help so many people every day in this job. Let someone help you for a change, okay?"

Steve looked at her and nodded. The look in his eyes made her heart skip a beat. She saw complete trust. That was something she had never experienced before with a man.

She couldn't help herself. She stroked her thumbs across his cheeks and leaned in and lightly kissed him. He slipped his arms around her waist and just held onto her for a minute. Kono kneeled down in front of Steve and he put his hands on her shoulders. She slipped off his shoes and socks and then pulled his sweats down, leaving his boxers on and steadied him while he stepped out of them. She stood up and held the covers open while he slipped under. She sat on the edge of the bed and tucked him in. As she bent to kiss him on the forehead, he caught her hand.

"Will you stay with me Kono?"

"Are you sure?"

"You snuggled up to me is better than a pain pill or a sleep aid any day. I really do sleep better when you're with me."

Kono stood up and slipped off her shirt, leaving her tank top on. She smiled down at Steve as he watched her. She shimmied out of her shorts and climbed into bed, cuddling up to him. She loved being there with him. Steve's breaths evened out and Kono was sure he was asleep. She whispered into the dark.

"I love you Steve."

Steve couldn't believe what he heard. He lay for a long time just breathing evenly and just before he slipped into dreamland he whispered back.

"I love you too, Kono."

Neither one knew if the other had heard, but it didn't matter. It had been said. They slipped away lulled by the sound of the waves rolling in and the smell of the ocean drifting on the breeze coming in through the window. They were secure with each other. They would need to be. In a few weeks they would face the most difficult time of their lives.


	5. Chapter 5

Breaking Point

Chapter Five

Zebraboymom

Disclaimer: They do not belong to me. Stop the presses!

Author Notes: Steve struggles with his limitations and Kono is there to listen. Feelings are finally out on the table.

Kono woke up to the best smell in the world, man smell. Better still, Steve smell. She looked down at their entwined hands and smiled. For over a year she had wondered what it would be like to touch him, kiss him, hold hands with him. Her thoughts went back to last night. Had she heard him right? Had he really said he loved her? It was so soft, a whisper. She wouldn't put it past herself to have dreamed it. Self-doubt can be a terrible thing. Right now they just needed to work on Steve getting better. When the time was right she would say it again. For now she just wanted to be with him and help him. God, she loved him so much. She, Kono Kalakaua was lying in Steve McGarrett's arms and he was caressing her shoulder. Wait, he was caressing her shoulder? Steve was awake too.

"A penny for your thoughts Miss Kalakaua."

She decided to take a risk.

"I was thinking that I wish I could wake up this way every day."

"Me too. Me too."

Steve ran his hands into her hair and pulled her head back to tilt her face up to his and look into her eyes.

"Good morning."

"Good morning. How do you feel this morning."

"Like I got hit by a bus. I can't believe after two weeks I still feel this way."

"Give it time. In a month you won't even remember feeling this bad."

"Oh yeah I will. Promise me something."

"Anything."

"As soon as I'm better take me to one of your favorite beaches and let's spend the whole day surfing."

"I'd love that. I actually have one you've never been to."

"Well maybe I have and maybe I haven't."

"I'll take that challenge. Now, how about some breakfast? I was thinking pancakes and fresh pineapple." 

"You're going to spoil me aren't you?" 

"Absolutely. You deserve it."

She pushed up from him, but stopped and looked down at him seriously.

"Steve, you do so much for the team and for the people you serve. I think you should be spoiled…a lot. Now stop feeling guilty and get over yourself already."

"Will you help me get ready for a shower?"

"You bet."

Kono hopped out of bed and got fresh boxers, a towel and a washrag. Steve slowly sat up. This was the hardest part: getting out of bed each morning. Everything hurt. Kono left and came back with a pain pill and some water.

"You should take this. It will make the shower easier."

Kono slipped a plastic sleeve over Steve's cast and helped him walk into the bathroom. He sat on the toilet while she adjusted the water temp.

"Do you need anymore help?"

Steve was really embarrassed. Even if it killed him, he was not going to have her take off his boxers or bathe him. He was drawing a line.

"Nope. Got it."

"Okay, call me if you need me. And Steve, don't be a martyr, nothing will embarrass me, okay? Nothing."

"Yeah, but it will me."

"Okay, I'm going to get the pancakes going. Call me if you need help getting out or with shampooing your hair."

"Okay already, now get out of here."

"Going…"

Kono finally left and he lifted his hips to ease his boxers down. Once they were off, he pulled himself up and opened the glass door to the shower. Thank goodness he didn't have to climb in and out of a tub. He did okay until it came time for his hair. Using only one hand took forever. When he was done, he just stood and let the water pour over him. He finally turned the water off and then painstakingly dried himself off. Getting the boxers on was a feat and when he finally did he had to sit down on the toilet seat cover for a bit. That's where Kono found him thirty minutes later.

"Hey, you okay in here?"

He looked up at Kono and smiled.

"I did it."

"Way to go! Only darn, I was hoping to get to dry you off."

Her eyes sparkled and Steve knew she was kidding, but his eyes went wide and he swallowed hard.

"Oh, you should see your face."

Kono put cream on his arm where the stitches were. They were coming out tomorrow and Steve was elated. Kono went and grabbed some elastic waist running shorts and helped Steve slide them on. She put another one of his button up Hawaiian shirts on him and grinned down at him while she buttoned it up.

"You know I'm just messing with you, right?"

"Yeah, well I think it's just wrong to take advantage of an injured man. Just you wait Kono Kalakaua. When I'm better you are so going to get it."

Steve froze when he realized what he'd just said. Kono just laughed.

"I certainly hope so Steve McGarrett. I certainly hope so." 

Kono pulled Steve up and he wrapped his arms around her. He nuzzled her with his nose and then bent down to place a feather-light kiss to her lips. Kono responded back and before they knew it, the kiss became more passionate. After a couple of minutes of the sweetest make out session, Steve pulled back.

"Okay, we have to stop now or I'm going to need another shower and I don't think I have the strength for that."

Kono smiled at him shyly. She helped him put his sling back on and slipped her arm around his waist to walk him to breakfast. Steve woofed down the pancakes Kono made. They were fantastic. Who knew the girl could cook, but why not? She did everything else well. He watched her cleaning up the kitchen afterwards in her cute little denim shorts. She had them rolled up and she was wearing a bright turquoise tank top that showed off her awesome arms and deep tanned skin. He sighed. He could watch her do this for the rest of his life. Having her in his home doing domestic things made him yearn for a relationship with her that would include that. He realized in that moment that he didn't just want to date her. He wanted everything with her. This is the girl he could see himself marrying. He wanted little hazel eyed, brown skinned cuties running around the house climbing all over him while Kono smiled at him with those devastating dimples. As soon as he got better he was going to tell her that. He was going to tell her that she was it for him. He just hoped he was it for her.

The rest of the day was spent for the most part sitting or lying on the couch. Kono would watch a movie with him and they would cuddle and then she would abandon him to do some housework or prepare lunch. Later in the afternoon she helped him out to sit in one of his Adirondack chairs on the beach and he got to watch her surf. She wore the cutest red bikini and he couldn't take his eyes off of her.

Danny and Chin came over that night and while the three of them talked about the case, Kono threw some steaks on the grill. She wasn't as good at it as Steve, but she felt like she did a fair job. The guys were all grateful and they sat outside talking until Steve started to fade on them. Kono walked him into the bedroom while the guys waited. She helped him take off his sling and his clothes and lie down.

"You don't mind if I stay up and talk to the guys for a bit do you?"

"Not as long as you promise to come to bed with me afterwards."

"That's a given, I hope you know."

"Then come here for a minute."

Kono walked back over to the bed and leaned over. Steve took her in his arms, being careful of his healing chest and kissed her quite soundly.

"Don't be long."

He grinned at her in the dark.

"Don't fall asleep."

With that she slipped out of the room and joined the guys in the back yard.

"How's he doing?"

Better than expected given what happened to him, but he's hard on himself. He expects too much from himself."

"You're good with him Kono, really good. He listens to you and you have a calming effect on him."

"It's a nice break actually and I have to admit, I really like being there for him." 

"Cousin, are you sweet on our guy?"

"I…I think I am actually. Big time."

"Just be careful Cuz. Be sure you both feel the same way and want the same thing. Steve is looking for long term. Remember what happened with Catherine. Are you at a place in your life and your career that you are ready to settle down? If not, don't lead him on."

Danny jumped in.

"Yeah, the guy has been through enough."

Kono's voice got louder and louder.

"What is this? The fifth degree? How could the two of you of all people question my motives with Steve? I'm crazy about the guy. I'd marry him tomorrow if he asked me."

She caught herself and realized what she said.

"I…uh…" 

Danny knew the truth.

"You're in love with him aren't you?"

"Maybe."

"Definitely in love with him."

"Okay, yes, but I haven't told him yet for real."

"What does that mean?"

"I'm sort of chicken and so I only say it when I think he's asleep."

"Chin, time to go. Kono march in there right now and tell him how you feel. I know for a fact. Let me assure you that it is a fact. You will not regret it."

"How do you know?"

"Just let me say, I know what I'm talking about."

He reached down and pulled Kono up. He turned her to face the back door, straightened her shoulders and pushed her forward with a smack to her butt.

"Now go."

The two men laughed and started walking to their cars. Chin looked back over his shoulder at her frozen expression.

"Now Cousin."

And then they were gone, leaving Kono to war with herself. Was now the right time? Should she wait? How did Danny know it would be okay? Had Steve talked to him? It seemed pretty certain he had. She took a deep breath and headed into the house.

When she reached Steve's bedroom she found him sitting up in bed. He was looking at her in the moonlight streaming in through the window.

"Did you know on a night like this when the surf is so quiet, you can hear just about everything outside?" 

Kono had a feeling she knew where this was going.

"Uh…no I didn't."

Steve's voice got impossibly low and emotional.

"You'd really marry me in a heartbeat? Are you…"

"Am I what?"

"Are you in love with me Kono?"

Kono started to speak.

"Because I am…in love with you that is."

Forgetting all about his injuries, Kono flung herself at him.

"Yes, I'm in love with you, so in love with you too."


	6. Chapter 6

Breaking Point

Chapter Six

Zebraboymom

Disclaimer: They do not belong to me. That's what they tell me.

Author Notes: And now the chapter some of you have been dreading. Steve and Kono are going to need each other.

"Ouch! Ouch! Ouch!"

"Sorry! Sorry! I am so sorry!

Kono was trying to get as close to Steve as she could and she put a little too much pressure on his sore chest.

"Do you need a pain pill? I'll be right back."

Kono tried to get up, but Steve pulled her back down to him.

"Steve, I'm gonna hurt you."

"I don't care. You just told me you love me. I'm not feeling anything at this moment except you."

"This isn't exactly how I planned to tell you."

"Oh really? What did you have in mind?" 

"For real?" 

"I want to hear this." 

"Okay, I wanted to paddle out at night under a full moon and just before catching a wave, I had planned to lean over and kiss you and tell you I loved you and then I was gonna take off on a wave and see if you followed me. Corny, huh?"

Steve pushed Kono over on her back and rolled up on his good side so that he could look down at her.

"That is very romantic Miss Kalakaua."

He bent to kiss her and felt himself about to be swept away, which was not a good idea given his current physical state. He pulled back and found himself swimming in her eyes.

"Well, I wanted to set up a table right out in back of the house on the beach. I was going to light luminaries all around the yard and after an amazing steak dinner I was going to carry you over to my hammock and climb in with you in my arms. We would've swung in the moonlight and I'd have told you how much I love you.

"Oh, I like that. Let's promise each other that when you're better we'll follow through with our plans, Okay?"

"It's going to be hard to wait on my body for once. Kono if I could, I'd grab you up in my arms right now and carry you out to that hammock. I love you Sweetheart."

"Steve."

He bent over her one more time and kissed her deeply. Kono was sure if she had been standing up she would have fainted. Both of them were breathing heavily and Steve was forced to roll back over on his back and take several deep breaths. Now it was Kono's time to roll on her side and look down at him.

"Do you want a pain pill?"

"No. It's time to wean myself off them. I just want to hold you."

"That, I can do."

Kono slipped her shorts off and climbed into the bed, snuggling up to Steve.

"I could really get used to this."

"Me too. One thing that's positive, we don't have to tell the guys."

"So you heard the entire conversation outside."

Steve tilted her chin up with his cast arm.

"I did. Say it again."

"Steve..."

"I'll say it if you will. I love you Kono."

He smiled down at her. Kono couldn't believe that smile was reserved for her.

"And I love you. I do. I love how bossy you are, how direct you are and how brave you are."

"I'm not bossy, besides, if I am it's because I am indeed your boss."

"You're so cute. You focused on the bossy part and none of the rest of it."

Steve ran the tips of his fingers where they stuck out of his cast across her stomach just under her shirt.

"I will be so glad when I get this cast off. Kono I want to be with you so badly, I can't even tell you in words."

Kono felt her heart swell.

"I want the same thing Steve and we will be. We are in almost every way. Now I know someone who needs to sleep. You get your stitches out tomorrow and you have an early appointment."

Steve sighed and pulled her close to him.

"Good night Kono."

"Good night Steve."

Steve drew small circles on her upper arm. They both drifted off to sleep thinking about the future and each other.

Several hours later their dreams were interrupted.

Steve woke Kono up by putting his hand over her mouth and whispering in her ear.

"Someone's in the house. My gun's in the night stand drawer. It's loaded."

"Mine's in my bag."

They were both out of bed in no time and Steve motioned her to the sliding glass door that lead out to his hot tub. Kono opened it stealthily and they escaped out into the dark. Steve was running on adrenaline alone as they slipped into the nearby jungle. He took Kono by the hand and as she carried her go bag in the other. As they climbed the hill behind Steve's house they looked down to see several vehicles parked out front and men starting to fan out into the jungle. They must have cleared the house and realized the two had escaped. Steve knew exactly where to take Kono. He knew he couldn't keep up the pace he had set. His ribs were already screaming and he was exhausted from the climb. They crested the hill and dropped down the other side out of sight. When they got to the empty creek bed, Steve followed it for a while. He finally stopped in front of a bushy outcropping. Kono looked at him.

"Steve? We have to find someplace to hole up. You'll never last at this speed."

Steve put his finger to his lips and pulled back the vines. There was a small cave under the cliff completely hidden by the bushes. They slipped inside and scooted to the back of the cave, which went pretty far back. Kono hoped no animals called it home. It was dark and she couldn't see anything. Steve pulled her farther back into the cave and then sat with his back to the wall, pulling her between his legs and wrapping his arms around her waist. He rested his chin on her shoulder and whispered.

"We have to lay low until daylight and pray they leave when the sun comes up. I'm sorry for holding us back Kono. We could have been to the highway by now if I wasn't such a mess."

Kono turned in his arms and cupped his cheek. She leaned in and kissed him softly. She could feel his body shaking from the pain. His ribs must be on fire. She pulled back and caressed his cheek with her fingers.

"We are going to be fine. As long as we're together, I don't care where we stay. Now let's switch places and you lay down with your head in my lap."

Steve complied, but only because he was miserable. He hated that he was so weak. This was one of those times when he needed to protect her, not hide in some childhood club house he and his friends had found. On the other hand, it could be the only thing that saved their lives. He laid his head in Kono's lap and she stroked her hand through his hair soothing his pain. He felt himself slipping off to sleep. It wasn't until early the next morning that he stirred. He heard voices outside the cave entrance. Kono heard it too and was looking down at him. Her face showed her concern. The voices got closer and closer. The two sat up and looked into each other's eyes. Steve kissed her tenderly and cupped her cheek. He shrugged his shoulders and mouthed 'I'm sorry' to her. She smiled back at him and shrugged as if to say 'it is what it is'. He pulled her close and hugged her. They both looked towards the front of the cave as someone stopped right next to the bushes.


	7. Chapter 7

Breaking Point

Chapter Seven

Zebraboymom

Disclaimer: They do not belong to me. Whine. Whine. Whine.

Author Notes: Will Steve and Kono be captured? Is Steve going be battered again before he has time to heal? Is grape jelly better than strawberry jelly on PB and J?

Steve and Kono pulled out their guns and were literally holding their breath when one of the men spoke.

"Danny, we can't keep going over the same area again and again. They aren't here. We have to assume they've got them."

"Thank God we haven't found their bodies yet, so we keep looking. How could we have known Wo Fat would come after him? He's risking everything to get Steve. There has to be a reason. We just need to find out why."

Steve and Kono looked at each other and broke out into huge smiles. Kono was on her feet and through the vine in no time. She leaped into Chin's arms.

"Cuz, am I glad to see you."

"Where's Steve?"

"Right here, Danno." 

Steve stepped through the vines and did his best to stay upright.

"How did you know what happened, cousin?"

"The doctor called headquarters to find out why Steve missed his appointment. We beat it over here and found the front door wide open and every room and closet in the house wide open as well. They were obviously looking for you. What is this place?"

"Childhood fort. I never thought it would save me as an adult. I can't tell you how many times my friends and I pretended to be under siege or to be hiding out inside there. Last night it was for real."

"Okay you two, you aren't going to like this, but you have to go into protective custody until Wo Fat is caught."

"No way, man, I want to catch this guy."

"Steve you aren't even allowed back at work for two more weeks and no field work for another two after that. You have to let us protect you until you can heal."

Steve started to argue back when Kono stepped in.

"You know he's right Steve. You have to use your head here."

Steve knew the team was only looking out for him. He didn't have to like it though. Steve McGarrett had never backed down from a fight. He had never felt so lost before. In less than an hour they were walking into the safe house that had been arranged for them. Danny gave them new cell phones to use. They had dumped theirs the night before assuming Fat could track them. Steve looked around at the small two-bedroom house. He and Kono would share a room and Danny and Chin would share the other one. They had refused any other security detail for inside the house. Six men had been posted outside. Two were snipers. Steve looked at Kono and sighed. They were going to be living in a goldfish bowl. It was going to be really hard to find alone time for a while. Steve hoped it didn't take long. They sent a medic by to take out Steve's stitches. That night they ordered pizza. Kono noticed Steve hardly ate anything. They played poker until Steve excused himself and went to bed. The three friends exchanged looks.

"He hates this."

"I know he does, but I would rather have him upset for awhile than to lose him or you, Cuz."

"I should turn in too. Maybe he will talk to me."

"Night, Kono."

"Night guys."

Kono slipped into their bedroom. She saw Steve lying on his side facing away from the door. It only took her a minute to strip off her shirt and shorts and climb into bed with him. She slipped her arm over his waist, brushed his hair back from his ear and tucked her chin into his shoulder.

"Talk to me Steve."

"I can't. You wouldn't understand."

"Try me."

"No."

"Okay, how about this. You are our boss. You lead our team. You make the decisions for the team. You are always in control of the situations we encounter. You're used to protecting us. You have spent your life making yourself indestructible in every way possible. You are tougher than any man I know. Right now you are injured and aware of your limits for the first time in a really long time. You blame yourself for your father's death that you couldn't stop. You feel weak and that is something you rarely feel. You are worried about me and about Danny and Chin. You don't want us to get hurt trying to protect you. You are maddened by the fact that Wo Fat is stalking you instead of the other way around. To top it all off, you think you have to keep these feelings hidden because you think if I knew or the guys knew, we wouldn't respect you anymore. Stop me when I'm getting warm."

Steve's shoulders started to shake and Kono knew he was crying. She had never seen a man break down before. Her heart ached. When he didn't resist her, she gently rolled Steve over and wrapped her arms around him as he tucked his head under her chin and wept. She stroked him and spoke softly to him as the anguish of the past and the present consumed him. She had never loved him more than at that moment. Minutes went by as she tenderly held him and caressed him. Eventually he quieted and began to take deep breaths. She thought he had worn himself out and fallen asleep when he spoke.

"You know me better than I know myself sometimes Kono Kalakaua."

"Not any better than you know me Steve McGarrett. I can't even begin to count the times you've comforted me and watched my back when I bit off more than I could chew. I love you so much Steve. I know it doesn't help much to hear this, but this will pass and you will get better and we will catch Wo Fat together."

"If he doesn't kill all of us first."

"Okay, that is not the Steve McGarrett I know and love, so cut it out. We will get through this, I promise."

"I believe you. Thanks Kono. I haven't cried inn front of a woman like that since I was a little boy. I…I'm sorry."

"Never be sorry to be yourself with me Steve. I want us to be completely intimate in every way. I know some day soon a case will get to me and I'll be in the same position. There's no stronger arms I'd rather have a round me in that moment than yours."

"They don't feel very strong right now."

"Oh, but they are. Trust me when I say that. I have watched you take guys out that were twice as big as you. You're like a freakin' ninja sometimes."

Steve laughed. Kono was so glad to hear it.

"You always know how to build me up. Just so you know for future reference. Flattery will get you everywhere."

"Really…"

"Yes, really…"

Steve tipped his head back and Kono leaned down to meet his lips. It was one of those kisses that you know you'll remember for the rest of your life because of the intimacy of the moment. Steve traced lazy circles around her belly button under her shirt. If he didn't stop soon, she was going to take the man down hurt or unhurt. Kono could feel Steve winding up as well. She pulled back from the deep and intimate kiss and looked in his eyes. She had never had a man look at her the way Steve did.

"I want to spend the rest of my life kissing you, Kono."

Kono's eyes opened wide.

"Steve…"

"Don't worry. I'm not proposing…yet."

He kissed her one last time slowly and purposefully staking his claim to her and then laid his head on her chest and closed his eyes. Kono just lay there trying to wrap her mind around what he had just said. Steve McGarrett wanted to marry her. This was a surreal moment. Reality hit full force however as gunfire once again erupted and Danny burst through the door.

"Get down, they found us!"


	8. Chapter 8

Breaking Point

Chapter Eight

Zebraboymom

Disclaimer: They do not belong to me. I'm going to talk to the ACLU.

Author Notes: On the run again. This time Rachel and Grace are involved. Definitely some Danny/Rachel angst.

Chin rushed to crouch in front of their bedroom door. He was on the radio with the outside team. Apparently one of the snipers had turned his gun on the rest of the team. Wo Fat had a man on the inside. They didn't know whom to trust. The other men on the outside were giving support, but one of the officers was down, killed by the sniper.

Steve and Kono pulled their guns.

"You guys, we have to get out of here and go somewhere even the governor doesn't know about. Wo Fat has people on the inside. Until we know who they are we can't trust anybody."

Chin and Kono were having a silent conversation. Steve looked at Kono.

"What?"

"Kamekona has this place no one knows about. It's been in the family for years, but I didn't find out about it until Chin got accused of being a bad cop. He disappeared for days and I couldn't find him."

"I was holed up at Kamekona's place."

"How'd you get Kamekona to talk?" 

"Oh, I have my ways."

"Are you sure Wo Fat couldn't get to us through him?"

"He would never know we were there unless we told him and we won't."

"Okay, we go out the back. We take the SUV until we can ditch it for another car."

"I can take care of that too. I have a buddy who owns a used lot. He let's me borrow one of his vehicles whenever mine is in the shop. We can dump the SUV pretty far away and take the bus there."

"Wo Fat is coming after us with a vengeance. No one is safe on the team at this point. Danno, you're the only one who has someone they might try to get to."

"Oh my God. Grace and Rachel."

"Don't worry man, we'll get them."

The four of them went out the back door like Butch Cassidy and the Sundance Kid. They were all focused on the SUV and made it. Steve hated to leave the protective detail behind, but they didn't know who was with them and who wasn't. It took another hour to dump the SUV and pick up another one from Chin's friend's lot. They headed for Rachel's place. He would just have to surprise her. They had all dumped their cells back at the house. When Danny rang Rachel's gate, the response he got was less than friendly. It took him several minutes to talk her into opening the gate.

Rachel opened the door and took one look at Danny and pulled him into a hug. The other three watched from the front seat. They couldn't hear what they were saying, but it was clear that Rachel was upset. Danny followed her inside and ten minutes later the three of them emerged. Danny was carrying Grace, who was asleep in his arms. The three of them climbed into the back seat. Grace stirred and looked around her in a sleepy stupor.

"Kono? Uncle Steve?"

"Hey Gracie."

"Danno what's going on?"

Rachel spoke up.

"We're going on a little holiday with Daddy's friends sweetheart."

"Really?"

"This is gonna be great!"

Rachel looked over at Danny. He shrugged his shoulders at her.

"Go back to sleep sweetie. We are going on a pretty long trip."

"Okay, Mommy."

Chin drove in silence, putting as much distance between them and Honolulu as he could. They drove deeper and deeper into the mountains and the rain forest. Once they left the main road they had to slow down considerably. He admired Chin and hated that he had been drug into this. After all, he himself had been accused of being a dirty cop. If the whole thing bothered him, he never showed it. Steve had no idea where they were. He looked down at Kono who had fallen asleep on his shoulder. He hated what this was doing to the team, to Danny and his family, but especially to Kono. No place seemed safe. Wo Fat was more powerful than he had ever realized. He should have figured it out when he was able to spring Hesse in the first place. Now they were running like rats from a sinking ship and no way to do anything about it. He wanted to punch something, but he was exhausted from the firefight earlier and the adrenaline rush escaping had brought on. He felt bad for Danny. Rachel would probably never forgive him for this. He vowed he would do whatever it took to bring Fat to justice. This is what the governor formed his team for in the first place. He knew now that Wo Fat must have been involved in his father's death, maybe even ordering Hesse to do it in the first place. All they had to go on was what Danny and Chin had compiled in the file he now held in his hands. They would pour over it and come up with a plan. For now, he would give it a rest. He leaned his head against Kono's and closed his eyes for a bit. An hour and a half later they pulled up to a plantation house set back against the side of the mountains.

Steve gently shook Kono when the car came to a stop in front of the house. She stretched and looked up at him. He bent to place a soft kiss on her lips and then slid out of the car, pulling her with him. It was about 2:00 in the morning and everyone was tired. As they entered the front door, Steve was struck by how big it was.

"Wow! Who knew Komekona had a place like this to fall back on."

"It's not really his, guys. It belongs to our family. No one comes here much anymore though. We used to have big get togethers here when we were kids, but the family is sort of split apart these days."

Kono met Chin's eyes and gave him a small smile. What she didn't say was that Chin's troubles had literally split the family into two camps. Half the family believed he was innocent and the other half didn't. It made her sick to think about it.

Danny carried Grace in. Chin had him follow him down the hall and showed them one of the bedrooms. He laid her on the bed and Rachel took off her shoes. Their eyes met across the bed. She whispered to avoid waking Grace.

"Stan will be frantic when he gets home tomorrow night from Lisbon."

"What the hell is he doing in Portugal in the first place? Never mind. Don't answer that. I don't want to know. It's just…he leaves you alone so much. What kind of marriage is that?"

"Will you please lower your voice? Maybe similar to one where the cop father is always out on a case, but without worrying if he will come home alive eventually. One that doesn't put my daughter's life in danger, one that doesn't require leaving my home in the middle of the night and one that won't make me a widow before I'm forty."

They tucked Grace in and there was an awkward silence before Rachel spoke again.

"I'm scared Danny. I hate that your job has put us here. My daughter doesn't deserve this. I don't deserve this. I divorced you because I couldn't take this in the first place. I couldn't just wait around to find myself a widow. I couldn't stay and watch them put you in the ground some day. I just…"

Danny rounded the bed and took her into his arms. She gave in to the fear and wept softly into his chest. He stroked her hair.

"I'm sorry Babe. I'm so, so sorry. I love you so much…"

Danny realized what he said and started to back pedal.

"…and Grace. I mean, you're the mother of my child, of course I love you, love her…"

He didn't know what else to say. He just knew that holding Rachel in his arms again was heaven and he would protect her with his life. He knew she didn't feel the same way about him, but he never stopped loving her. She tilted her head back and looked up at him. He had his fingers tangled in her hair. She spoke so softly he almost missed what she said.

"I miss you Danny, so much, I lo…care for you too."

He couldn't help himself; he bent and brushed his lips lightly across hers. Her beautiful lashes batted across her cheeks and she sighed softly. This was how he remembered them. He had never had such tender feelings for any woman but her. He knew he had no right to this moment with her. She wasn't his wife anymore, but he couldn't help himself. He cuddled her to him and then released her. She took a step back and the look she gave Danny tore his heart in two. She put her fingers to her lips and shook her head; fresh tears pouring down her face.

"I'm sorry Rachel. I should never have…"

"Don't…don't ruin it Danny."

He pulled back the covers. She sat down and Danny kneeled untying her shoes. She lay down and he tucked her in with the same care he had Grace. He started to go, but she caught his hand. He sat on the edge of the bed and covered their joined hands with his other hand.

"I promise you Rachel, I will keep you and our daughter safe. I will never let anything happen to you."

"You can't promise that Danny. I don't want you to. I wish…I wish things were different, but they aren't. I understand you so much better now than I did when we were married. I do care for you so much. I'm just not a strong enough woman to be married to you. I do want you to know that I admire you more than you will ever know. I…I'm proud of you."

"Boy, you could have fooled me. For the last couple of years I thought I was on your jerk list."

"I put space between us to protect myself. I think I look for things to be mad at you about. I have to Danny. I have to try to move on. I just don't know if I can."

Danny was completely shocked by her admission. He lifted her hand to his lips and kissed her fingertips. He saw her eyes fill with tears again and wiped them away and cupped her cheek. She leaned into his hand and covered it with hers, holding it to her face. He knew he needed to go now, or he would kiss her again and further confuse the relationship.

"Get some rest, Babe."

She nodded and he bent to kiss her forehead. He stood reluctantly and looked down at her. When she looked at him like that, he was lost. He backed out of the room as fast as he could. He had to put some distance between them and fast.

When he was gone, Rachel rolled over and put her arm around Grace. She loved her daughter so much and she loved Danny. She just didn't know what to do about it. Her insecurities had totally screwed up her life. Now she was on the run with her daughter and would have to rely on Danny to take care of them. It was strange, but she found herself oddly at peace. She fell asleep thinking about their kiss.


	9. Chapter 9

Breaking Point

Chapter Nine

Zebraboymom

Disclaimer: They do not belong to me. Yeah, yeah, I know.

Author Notes: The team hunkers down at the plantation and looks for a way to bring Wo Fat down. Rachel makes a surprising admission to Danny and Steve starts to regain his strength. Will they find a connection that can bring Wo fat to justice?

Steve and Kono stood looking around the great room. It sat in the center of the house and held a large living room area, dining area and kitchen. If they weren't on the run it really would be a great place to vacation, hike, and enjoy the quiet. Kono sighed and looked at Steve. She knew he was exhausted. Chin came back from showing Danny and Rachel to a room.

"The master bedroom is off the main room down that hall. You guys can have it. Danny can sleep with Rachel and Grace or up in the loft. I'm going to stay down here. I don't think we need a lookout, but it's comfortable down here. There is no way Fat can find us here. Get some sleep and we can start formulating a plan in the morning. I think we all need one night where we don't have to be afraid of being found. Good night."

"Good night Cousin and thank you."

Kono slipped her arm around Steve's waist and helped him walk to their new room. It was a lovely room with a huge bed and lots of space. They would have to come back here some day when they didn't have to be on the run. She watched Steve strip down to his boxers. He didn't need her help anymore.

"You know you don't have to wear the sling any more. You still need to be careful for at least two more weeks, but you're definitely healing. Do you realize you get the cast off in about ten days?"

Steve stood watching Kono strip down to her tank top and underwear. He couldn't take his eyes off her long slender legs.

"Are you trying to make me feel better?"

"Is it working?"

"Yes, but watching you undress is even better."

Kono blushed and took his hand, leading him to their bed. They climbed in and held each other close.

"It feels really good to just go to sleep. I hate running away like this, but it feels so good to go to sleep in your arms and not worry about being found. I love you Steve."

"I love you Kono."

They were both asleep in no time.

The next morning Chin made a cup of coffee and started whipping up pancake batter. He hated the kind that only used water, but given the fact they didn't have time to buy supplies, they were stuck with what was on hand. Fortunately the freezer was full of food. He put some steaks out to thaw and grabbed some frozen orange juice cans. It would be pancakes and juice this morning. It was 10:00, but he knew everyone was sleeping in, so he was going to go slow with the pancakes and make them as folks drifted in. He looked out back to the veranda. It looked out on the mountain and the lush foliage. He remembered coming here when he was on suspension. It had been a good place to heal. Kono had stayed with him for a week and they had talked and played board games and walked the trails nearby. His cousin looked after him. Sometimes she felt like the only true family he had left. He was happy she found Steve. He was a good man and Chin couldn't think of anyone he would want to work for over him. It was ironic to him that he had been accused of being a bad cop when there were obviously some who really were. He wanted Wo Fat as badly as Steve did. Part of him wondered if Fat was behind his own fall from grace. It didn't matter. They were going to find this bastard and make him pay. A good officer went down trying to protect them and he would see to it that he paid for that life and all the others he had taken. He looked up to find Grace padding into the room. She looked around and when she spotted him, she gave him a big smile.

"Good morning. I'm hungry. Where's Danno?"

"Good morning. How about pancakes and orange juice? Danny is up those stairs in the loft."

Danny popped his head over the balcony.

"And I'm up too and can eat about five pancakes."

"I can't believe I get to skip school. This is the coolest fun ever!"

Danny and Chin exchanged a look. Wouldn't it be great to be that innocent?

Danny came downstairs and swept Grace up into a huge hug, walking her to the island in the middle of the kitchen and setting her down so she could watch the pancake process.

"I love you munchkin. Where's your mom?"

"She's still asleep."

"I'm gonna go get her. You help Uncle Chin make breakfast, okay?"

"Okay. I can set the table Uncle Chin. My mom taught me how."

As Danny disappeared down the hall, Chin lifted Grace down and handed her the dishes and forks.

Danny stood in the doorway and watched his ex-wife sleep. She was beautiful when she slept. He used to wake up before her just so he could indulge in this favorite pastime. God he missed those days. Before he realized what he was doing he felt himself magnetically drawn to her side. He sat carefully on the edge of the bed and just looked at her. After a few minutes he couldn't help himself, he reached up and brushed aside the hair that had fallen across her face and left his hand gently cupping her cheek. She stirred under his touch and her lashes fluttered. She smiled at the feeling of his hand. Oh, God, what if she thought he was Stan?

"Mmm. Danny."

Her eyes fluttered open then and she looked at Danny with a guilty expression. He quickly pulled his hand back.

"Hey. Breakfast is cooking. Grace is helping Chin."

"Sounds good. I am kind of hungry actually."

"I…I'll see you out there."

Danny went to get up, but she grabbed his hand and pulled him back down on the bed.

"I'm glad you came to get me. Danny about last night…"

"Like you said. Don't ruin it Rachel. You don't have to say anything. I know where I stand. I also know I have no claim to you anymore. That said; you should know I still love you and will probably always love you. I respect you too much to push for anything to happen between us. If you're happy with Stan, then I want you to be. All I have ever wanted was for you to be happy."

Danny dropped his head and rubbed soft circles across her wrist. He loved how soft her skin was. He used to spend hours touching her, stroking her…

"And what if I can only be truly happy with you?" 

Danny's eyes flew up to look into her eyes.

"Rachel, don't say things like that unless you mean it."

"I just don't know Danny. I…I'm very confused right now. I need to think about what's best for me and what's best for Grace. I do want you to know I think what you did, moving out here to be near Grace, was just about the most selfless thing I have ever seen. You made your daughter so happy and you made me prouder of you than I have ever been."

Danny didn't know what to say. He was aware the situation was probably clouding their judgment. They needed some space to work this out. Now was not the time.

"Rachel, you now how I feel. For now, let's just set this aside and be together as a family. You have some decisions to make and I'll respect whatever they are. I just don't want you to keep me from my daughter. Will you promise me that no matter what you won't take her from me?"

"Oh, Danny. I'm sorry I've made you feel that way in the past. When you used my house to watch my neighbors I realized how good you are at what you do. I didn't trust your abilities. I do now. Please know I will never try to take her away again. You'll always have access to her, okay?"

She brushed the back of her fingers across his cheek and smiled. He captured her hand and kissed it.

"Come on. Chin is making pancakes and your daughter set the table."

He pulled her out of the bed and smiled when she giggled. He hadn't heard her do that in a really long time. He wrapped his arms around her and gave her a brief hug. He didn't trust himself to do anything else. He grabbed her hand and they padded down the hall to join the others.

Kono stretched and smiled. Steve had his arms wrapped around her and she rested her arm on top of his cast. Waking up like this seemed so normal now. She just lay there soaking up the man, the muscle and the masculinity. She sighed. She couldn't wait. In two weeks Steve would be considered fit for light duty. In another month they could surf together. Life was going to be changing in such a wonderful way. First they needed to catch one incredibly evil man. The irony of being here wasn't lost on her. This was a sanctuary for now just as it had been a sanctuary for Chin. She hoped the data Chin and Danny had gathered would lead them straight to a smack down with Wo Fat. She giggled at her use of the words smack down. She felt a warm nose nuzzling her neck and then Steve's good hand tickling her mercilessly. She burst out laughing.

"Someone's feeling a lot better. Uncle, uncle!"

"I am. I woke up feeling better this morning than I have in a long time."

"It's my magical healing powers."

"They are magical."

Steve rolled her over and kissed her with passion. Kono felt herself yearning for more. She knew he was still not strong, but she could only imagine what making love with him would be like in the future. Just as they were getting carried away, Danny's voice echoed down the hall and into their room.

"If certain people do not get up right now, there will be no pancakes left for them."

Steve groaned and released her. She looked into his eyes. She had never seen them filled with so much desire before. She felt herself trembling in anticipation.

"Up you go Beautiful."

They got dressed, wrapped themselves around each other and walked down the hall to greet their fellow castaways. Breakfast was full of teasing and a return to the lighthearted revelry they were all so used to, but had missed for the last several weeks. Rachel and Grace volunteered to do the dishes while the team spread the file out on the kitchen island and gathered around it like they did at HQ.

Steve was amazed at Wo Fat's web. Chin and Danny had connected him to everything from smuggling, to arms dealing and illegal diamonds. If they could just make one of them stick, they could put him away for a long time. The problem then would be keeping him there once he was convicted. They spent most of the day pouring over the information, each becoming more and more frustrated with the lack of a firm connection. They took a break late in the afternoon and Danny took Rachel and Grace for a walk.

Steve watched them leave holding hands with Grace and smiling at each other. He hoped his friend could find the kind of happiness he had with Kono now. He deserved to be after giving up his home to come to a place that was so foreign to his lifestyle. He looked back at Kono. She was still bent over the documents. The girl was relentless. He watched her study the materials. She was so bright, so intelligent and so pretty inside and out. He was a lucky man.

Kono's eyes flitted from document to document until she saw the connection between two of them.

"Hey guys, look at this. Each of these companies has the same brokerage firm. If we can get our hands on one of these guys at the head of this firm, we might get them to testify against Wo Fat for immunity."

"Kono, that's great. Looks like we will be paying a late night visit to a couple of these guys. We'll make a plan when Danny gets back"

Steve picked Kono up in a big hug. He didn't care if his ribs did hurt. Chin couldn't wait to get started.


	10. Chapter 10

Breaking Point

Chapter Ten

Zebraboymom

Disclaimer: They do not belong to me. That hurts.

Author Notes: The plan is set and the team gets one last night together. Confessions are made and there are status changes.

Rachel sat holding Grace in her lap as the team made plans. She couldn't take her eyes off Danny. He would look at her periodically and smile reassuringly. She couldn't believe what they were planning, but she trusted Danny and felt strangely safe in that moment.

Kono looked at Steve. She saw that spark he always had when it came to an operation. He was his old self, directing the team and working out every detail. He winked at her when he praised her for making the broker connection.

"These guys are probably helping Fat launder money. Great job Kono. If everything goes to plan, we'll have him."

It was getting really late and the plan was to get a good night's sleep, gear up after lunch and as soon as it got dark they would make their move. It got really quiet all of a sudden and Steve looked at his team.

"I want you guys to know how much it means to me to have a team like you. Each one of you is a valuable asset. We just wouldn't work if one of you were to be missing from this group. Tomorrow we grab the guys who connect us to Wo Fat and then we arrest his sorry ass…oops. Sorry Grace. We arrest his sorry butt and he spends the rest of his life in prison. You have always been there for me and especially with everything that happened, I'm so proud to call you my team. That said, let's get some sleep."

They all stood for a minute and locked eyes with each other. There were hugs all around and then folks drifted off to bed. Danny walked Rachel and Grace to their room.

Grace could barely keep her eyes open as they tucked her into bed wearing a shirt they found in the closet that was about 3 sizes too big. She was so cute. Danny laid on one side of the bed and Rachel on the other. They faced each other and just stared into each other's eyes. Rachel whispered when she felt Grace had fallen asleep.

"Do you think it will work?"

"Absolutely. Wo Fat has no idea we know about these guys. He thinks he's safe. He's just waiting for us to surface and then he plans to finish us off. He's got a rude awakening coming." 

"Stan is probably furious right now. He's bound to be home and has found the note. He really has a hard time with what you do for a living."

"Yeah, well so did you if I recall correctly."

"Do you really think Grace and I will be safe with the governor?"

"Are you kidding? Her house is like Fort Knox. She has three, count them, three personal bodyguards and the best security system on the island. Don't worry."

"Danny…is it okay if I worry a little bit about you?"

The tone in her voice made Danny long to hold her. They were quiet for a minute and then Rachel spoke again.

"I'm more than worried, Danny. I'm scared for you. When I'm not around to hear about your missions I'm able to push it all out of my mind. Being here with you now and knowing what you're going to be doing tomorrow, I'm terrified. This man tried to have you all killed."

"It's gonna be okay, Babe. I promise."

Danny stood to leave and Rachel immediately got up and crossed the floor to stop him.

"Danny, don't go. Stay here with us tonight. Please."

"Are you sure?"

Rachel nodded her head and walked straight into his arms enveloping him in a hug. Danny was shocked, but so happy. He held her and ran his hands up and down her back soothing her as best he could. He kissed her softly at the temple and was surprised when she pulled him down and kissed him on the lips. It started out tentative and soon became heated. Danny was fully aware their daughter was in the room and pulled back before he lost control.

"Rachel, you're confusing me."

"I'm not confused at all Danny. I know what I want. I just need some time to fix things."

"Rachel, are you saying you want to be with me?"

"I'm saying I want us to be a family again. Stan and I were never going to work out. I'm still in love with my ex-husband. I'm just hoping he feels the same way."

Danny grabbed her up in his arms and swung her around. He hugged her tenderly. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. He peppered her face and neck with kisses until she was giggling in his arms. Danny held his finger up to his lips and teased.

"Shhh. You'll wake our daughter. Now get in that bed young lady."

Rachel took his hand and moved to the bed to scoot Grace over. She laid down wrapping her arm around her daughter. Danny crawled in behind her and wrapped his arm around her. The three fell asleep spooning each other. Danny sent a silent prayer upstairs. If he truly got a second chance with this amazing woman, he was not going to blow it. He nuzzled her ear and kissed her neck. Rachel sighed and relaxed into his arms. Danny knew what he was going to be dreaming about.

At the other end of the house Kono and Steve were getting ready for bed too. Kono went to get a shower and Steve hung the clothes he had borrowed up. He looked through the dresser for some shorts to sleep in and finally landed on a pair that weren't so over the top. He felt bad wearing the clothes. They obviously belonged to someone in Kono's family, but his boxers were getting ripe. They had washed everyone's clothes today and it felt intimate standing with Kono as they put their things in the wash together. They had tossed them in the drier before they headed to bed and everyone would have fresh clothes for tomorrow. Steve hated going commando under the shorts he had found. He looked up to find Kono coming into the room wrapped in a towel. He had never seen her like this before and he swallowed hard as he looked at her beautiful tan legs and smooth shoulders. She walked up to the closet to pick out a long man's shirt to wear to bed. Steve knew he was playing with fire, but he stood behind her as she flipped through the rack and kissed her bare shoulders. He wrapped his arms around her waist and held her to him. Kono turned her head and kissed him. Steve wanted nothing more than to rip the towel off her and make love to her, but he knew now was not the right time or place. One day soon she would be his wife. He didn't know how he was going to ask her, but he knew in his heart that she was the one. Kono took both his hands in hers and kissed them. She picked a shirt and slipped her arms in the sleeves, dropping the towel and buttoning the shirt as she turned to face him. Steve reached to help her button. He never took his eyes off of her as he slipped the buttons into the holes. He looked forward to the day when he could be truly intimate with her in every way. They climbed into bed and Kono cuddled up to him. He ran his hand up and down her arm. She felt so good next to him. His heart was full of love. He had never felt this way about anybody.

"Kono." He whispered softly.

"Mmm?"

"I love you. I love you so much."

"I love you too."

"I…I want a family with you Kono. I want to marry you."

Steve took a deep breath and used his finger to turn her face up to his in the dark.

"I hadn't planned to do this yet and I planned it to be really romantic when I did, but I don't know what is going to happen tomorrow. I need you to know how deep my feelings for you are. Kono I don't have a ring and I don't have a plan, but will you marry me?"

Kono's eyes filled up with tears. She couldn't believe what was happening.

"Steve I don't know what to say."

"Yes would be a good place to start."

"Oh, it's so much better than yes. All I can think about these days is how can I make our time together stretch out even longer. I was dreading the day when you were going to be well and I was going to have to move out. I can't imagine a night not spent in your arms. I can't imagine a morning not waking up with your arms wrapped around me. You are all I want Steve. I could marry you tomorrow, but we already have plans."

Steve laughed.

"Let's see, marry you or catch the bad guys. I think if you're serious, the bad guys will have to wait. 

"Really good answer, only I have my heart set on kicking some ass tomorrow. Besides, when I marry you, I plan to be able to really show you how I feel and you are definitely not up for that yet. Soon, but not yet."

"I'm stronger than you think."

Steve pulled her up and kissed her deeply. He took his time exploring every part of her mouth. Her lips moved softly under his and he could feel the hair on the back of his neck tingle. Just kissing this woman was overwhelming. She smelled so good after her shower. They continued to kiss and caress each other until Steve felt his passion getting the better of him again. His ribs were screaming at him. He winced when Kono shifted.

Kono pulled back and gave him a knowing look. She was smiling at him and he couldn't resist gently tracing her dimples with his finger.

"Wow! I felt that one all the way down to my toes, Steve."

"That's an understatement. Okay, woman, you are going to have to cease and desist or I really won't be accountable for my actions."

They settled down into each other's arms and Kono wiggled to get as close to Steve as possible. He groaned and she giggled."

"Kono, you keep that up and you are going to be the death of me."


	11. Chapter 11

Breaking Point

Chapter Eleven

Zebraboymom

Disclaimer: They do not belong to me. It's okay. I get to borrow them in my head.

Author Notes: Time to make a late night visit that leads to the governor and a couple of reluctant witnesses. After that, Fat is going down. It's butt-kicking time.

The last day spent at the plantation house was comfortable, but there was still an air of anticipation. They ate breakfast late again as everyone slept in. They all took a walk together to see this really beautiful flower Grace had found the day before. They played board games out on the veranda in the afternoon and took turns telling the worst jokes they had ever heard. It would have felt like a real family vacation, except for the fact that tonight there would be a make or break mission. Would Wo Fat come quietly? Steve didn't think so. As the sun started going down they climbed in the vehicle and drove back towards Honolulu. Everyone was lost in thought.

Danny had his arm resting on the back of the seat by Rachel's shoulder. He ran his fingers through curly locks where they rested there. He would periodically squeeze her shoulder and smile at her. She would return his smile and then look down at Grace. They were sitting as close to each other as they could with the limitation of the seatbelts. Danny knew that when things returned to "normal" Rachel could forget the whole thing. Her emotions could have been driving her this entire time. When her head caught up she would remember how hard it had been to be married to him in the past. He hoped she really did feel the way he felt about her. He hadn't just come all the way to the islands for Grace. He had come because he couldn't stand to not be near her, to not see her regularly. His love for her was quite possibly fatal. He couldn't imagine a life without her in it, but at the same time, he couldn't stand to go through what he had the first time. If it hadn't been for his brother, he knew he would not have survived that. He wanted to be totally open, but he was afraid as well. He felt her eyes on him and when he looked up his breath caught in his throat. She was looking at him the way she had on their wedding day. His own eyes must have revealed just how vulnerable he was feeling. She leaned towards him and whispered.

"Danny, I promise I won't hurt you again. I love you too much to do that to you."

He smiled back at her.

Rachel felt her heart squeeze in her chest. She had been spoiled and stubborn and unyielding with Danny. She realized now that all he had ever wanted to do was to love and protect her. What he did for a living was an extension of who he was and she had never respected that. She had been selfish and it was time to grow up. She would rather have him and take a chance on losing him to that very job than to spend the rest of her life living a lie the way she was with Stan. She knew she was going to break Stan's heart, but she would always love Danny and that wasn't fair to Stan. Grace deserved to have two parents who loved and cared for her, not split between two houses. Rachel couldn't stand the idea of life without Danny any longer. She had already tried that and failed miserably.

Chin's mind drifted to Wo Fat. If he found the man, he would get some answers. He was sure it was Wo Fat that set him up. He wanted the opportunity to prove to his family that he was an honorable man. Losing his reputation had made him a sad version of his former self.

Kono looked sideways at the man she loved. Steve was so happy. She could tell by the way his shoulders were back and his eyes were so clear. He felt like he was getting his life back. She was so glad. She liked this Steve so much. She loved caring for him when he was hurt, but this was the self-assured man she loved and admired. She was so lucky. She just hoped the fact that they were intimately involved wouldn't affect the way he treated her on the team. If he went all Tarzan on her, she would be pulling a Jane right back at him. Well, not early Jane, but Jane after she got her mojo on. She smiled to herself.

"What?" 

Steve was looking at her smiling.

"Just thinking about you."

"Huh, funny. I was just thinking about you."

They lapsed into silence, their fingers twined together and Steve's mind went back to his own thoughts about Kono. She loved him. She was willing to marry him. She was all he ever wanted. He had to think up a really unique way to put the ring on her finger and make it official. He was mad at himself for jumping the gun, but her couldn't help himself. I mean, look at her! He wanted a life with her in it. He wanted to put a ring on her finger as soon as he could. In the meantime he wanted her to know he trusted her to do her job. He wouldn't try to turn her into something she wasn't because of his own fears for her. They were officers. You accepted the possibility of losing each other every day, but that came with the job. He had never wanted a conventional relationship in the first place.

Chin pulled up to the gate at the governor's mansion and showed his badge. The man called up to the house and they were immediately escorted through the gate and around to the back of the house. The governor was at the back door as they parked and emerged. She took each one of them into a hug. They looked at each other with surprise. The governor wasn't usually touchy feely.

"You do know we thought you were all dead."

Steve spoke up.

"I'm sorry. We felt we needed to disappear for a bit to regroup."

"I'm just glad you're all alive. Come in and tell me what our next move is."

As they walked into the massive kitchen, Grace's eyes landed on a huge chocolate cake sitting on a cake plate in the middle of the kitchen island. The governor caught her eyes.

"We should all stay in here and have cake. Don't you think? What's your name?"

"Governor, this is my daughter Grace and my…her mother Rachel. I was wondering if they could stay here with you just until the operation Steve has in mind is over."

"Not a problem. It beats rambling around this place on my own. I have a theater room and I bet we could find some Pixar movies. I love them all. Now how about that cake?"

The governor served everyone a slice of chocolate decadence and then listened to Steve explain in detail what Kono had figured out.

"Nice work Kono. I always say behind every great man is a great woman. You better keep your eyes on this one. Before you know it she'll be leading this team."

Steve and Kono grinned at each other.

"Afraid not governor. We come as a matched set now." He winked at his girl.

"Oh…Oh! I see how it is. Well, about time."

They continued to explain the plans they had made and in a short time they were ready to go. Danny held back as the others headed to the SUV. He approached Rachel who had tears brimming in her eyes. Grace knew something was up, but she just wasn't sure what exactly was happening.

Danny wrapped his arms around his wife. She was still his wife in his mind.

"Babe, this whole thing will be over in a few hours, okay?"

Rachel looked into his eyes.

"I can do this Danny. I know I can. If I can't wait this out, then it will never work between us. I have to do some growing up. I'm ready. Now go and do what you do. Get the bad guys as Grace says."

Grace looked up at her parents as she saw them kiss. That could only mean one thing; they still loved each other. Danny brushed Rachel's hair back and squeezed the back of her neck. He kissed her one final time, bent to hug Grace and then sprinted to the car before he had time to change his mind.

As the four of them backed out of the drive, Rachel stood watching them go. The governor sensed something had definitely transpired between Danny and his ex-wife.

"Seems things have changed between the two of you."

"It's complicated."

"Well, why don't we get Grace started on a movie and you can tell me all about it."

Running on a tip given to them by his personal secretary, Steve and Danny entered the fancy club. Their target was putting on quite a show for a young twenty something that was staring at him like he was from Mars. The guy had to be twice her age. Danny thought about Grace and about the kind of men that would try something like that with her some day and he saw red. He looked at Steve for permission who smiled and gestured with an open hand as if to say, he's all yours. Danny tapped him on the shoulder.

"Knock, knock."

"Wha…"

Danny took him out with one punch and draped him over his shoulder in a firemen's carry. The young woman looked at Danny. First she registered shock and then she gave him a huge smile.

"Thanks. I wasn't sure how to get rid of the jerk. "

"You're welcome. Trust me when I say it was absolutely my pleasure."

He started out of the club and the girl ran to catch up with him.

"Hey, let me give you my number and maybe we could have drinks some time."

"Sorry kid. I'm already spoken for."

Steve opened the back of the SUV and they dumped him unceremoniously in the back. Steve put handcuffs on him.

"Danno, did you read him his rights?"

Yeah…about that…"

Steve grinned as they bumped hands. It was time for number two.

Chin and Kono walked into the 24 hour driving range and flashed their badges. The man at the counter pointed out where their next victim was practicing his swing. Chin stepped up behind the man as he was about to follow through. He caught the club in one hand and grabbed the man's wrist with his other.

"Carson Phillips, you are under arrest for racketeering, fraud, and money laundering. You have the right to remain silent…"

They led him out to the SUV kicking and screaming. When Kono opened the back of the vehicle and he saw the other man unconscious in the back, Phillips swallowed and got incredibly quiet. Chin shoved him in and they closed the hatch. Back at headquarters they sat the two side by side. The four detectives sat facing them as they each straddled a chair backwards. The guy Danny had punched out was awake and more than ready to talk. Danny officially read him his rights and they started questioning them both. After a false start where they both requested lawyers, Kono showed them the evidence they had against them and Steve told them about turning state's evidence and the WITSEC program. He asked them again if they wanted counsel and they both said no. They were willing to deal and turn against Wo Fat. Within ten minutes they had all they needed and an address where he hung out regularly; his own private brothel that included women sold into the sex trade. Kono was disgusted at the thought of him hurting young women and she saw red. Steve rested his hand lightly on her shoulder and looked into her eyes.

"It's okay. We'll get him this time. I promise."

Chin and Danny locked them both in a holding cell and they went downstairs to meet with the special team of Seals the governor had called in from the navy. They weren't going to take any chances with the police, since there was no telling how many men Fat had corrupted on the force. These guys were good. Steve knew several of them and it was like old home week. A couple of the guys were giving Kono the once over and before Steve could say anything, Kono stepped in. She took her cue from Danny's declaration to the girl in the bar.

"Sorry boys, I'm spoken for."

At about ten that night, five SUVs pulled up two blocks from a beautiful home overlooking Diamond Head. Team members poured out of the vehicles, received their final assignments and took up positions around the perimeter. It was well guarded. There would definitely be a showdown. The Five-0 Team slipped on their vests and had a final discussion.

"Let the Seals lay down strong ground fire and take out as many of his men as they can before we move in. Danny and I will take the front and you two take the back. We all know what he looks like. Find him."

Steve looked at Kono, making sure she knew how much he trusted her when she was not going to be in his sight. It was hard to do, but if they were going to have a relationship and work together, it was going to have to be this way. He could tell she was really happy with him for not smothering her and making sure she stayed right with him. They spread out and Steve gave the signal. In less than a minute all hell broke loose. Wo Fat's men had semi-automatic assault rifles. They were, however, nowhere near as well trained as the Seals. In under five minutes the team had taken down the outside protective detail and were entering the house, clearing it from room to room. Steve and Danny were working front to back and Kono and Chin were working back to front. Kono took out a guy waiting just inside the back door. They had a shoot out with the four men sitting in the kitchen. They had three Seals with them and one of the guys took a hit to the shoulder. He dropped down and the other two proceeded forward with Chin and Kono. They could hear Steve and Danny clearing the living room along with a larger Seal Team. Soon the rest of the Seals would be swarming the house to help once they had secured the grounds. Kono was starting to worry. They found two bedrooms with occupants, but no Fat anywhere. She was afraid they had missed him, or he had escaped. She didn't want Steve to have to be in limbo until he was caught. Suddenly she saw a muzzle pointed out of the room at the end of the hall they were traveling down. She shoved Chin aside just as a bullet whizzed past her head. She dropped down and returned fire, forcing whoever it was back into the room. Steve and Danny met them at the door of the room. Steve nodded at her and she pushed open the door. Wo Fat stood in the middle of a huge King size bed. His arm was around the throat of a young woman, maybe 15 to 16 years old. He had the gun to her head. The team quickly moved into the room and surrounded him from several sides. All four had their guns drawn. It was hard for Fat to keep his eye on all of them and he started backing up to the headboard. The girl was crying hysterically.

"Back off or I'll kill her."

"Drop the gun, Fat."

"Back off!"

"Drop the gun!"

"Back off! I mean it!"

"Where are you going to go?"

"You'll never get out of here."

He was getting more and more agitated. Kono didn't even think about it, she saw an opening and took it. She caught him in the right shoulder and he released the girl, dropping to the bed. She ran screaming into Chin's arms and Fat clutched his wound in pain. Steve grabbed him by his good arm.

"Wo Fat, you're under arrest for sex trafficking, racketeering, attempted murder, and if I can prove it, murder or conspiracy to commit murder. Frankly, I think it's only the tip of the iceberg."

Kono winked at him.

He slapped cuffs on him anyway and led him down the hall.

"You can't prove anything."

"I wouldn't be so sure of that. We have a couple of witnesses that I think will be able to put you away for a really long time."

"You really have no idea who you're dealing with."

"Maybe not, but I'm getting to know you better every day Fat. So, show me what you got. Let's see what happens when you don't have anyone to hide behind anymore. Danno, I'm booking this one myself."

And with that, their boss strode out of the building, Wo Fat in tow.

Oh, yeah, Steve was definitely back.


	12. Chapter 12

Breaking Point

Chapter Twelve

Zebraboymom

Disclaimer: They do not belong to me. It's okay. I get to borrow them in my head.

Author Notes: Last chapter. It's fluff time. Rachel/Danny fluff and major Steve/Kono fluff. Prepare yourselves to be fluffed.

Today had been a beautiful day on the island. The sun was just starting to get low in the sky and It was going to be an amazing sunset. It had been a long wait, but Steve finally had his cast off and his ribs had healed. He stood next to Danny and Chin and waited for the most beautiful woman he had ever known to arrive. His thoughts went back to the last several months together.

The trial of Wo Fat had not gone easily. There had been threats on the lives of the two witnesses and their entire families had to enter the WITSEC program until the trial. Even when the conviction had been read and Wo Fat was sentenced to life in prison, he had turned and smirked at Steve. Somehow, Steve had a feeling he wouldn't be seeing the last of him. He talked to the D.A. and made sure he was placed in a maximum-security prison far away from the islands. Both witnesses chose to be relocated and stayed in the WITSEC program. They both had no doubt about Fat's ability to come after them even from prison. Steve was glad it was all over with…for now.

He wanted to push it all from his mind. The only good part about that whole mess had been getting together with Kono. His mind drifted back to the night they went surfing together for the first time after he was released from medical care and allowed to resume normal activities. Steve had met Kono on the beach as a full moon rose overhead. Hand in hand they had waded into the water. They paddled out side by side and turned their boards to face the beach. Kono slid as close to Steve's board as she could. She reached out, caressed his face and leaned in for a lingering kiss. Then she had said those words again just the way she said she had originally planned to.

"I love you Steve."

Then she had paddled to catch a wave and he had followed. They rode the wave and had spent another hour surfing together. Later that night he made steaks on the grill. There had been luminarias lit all around his back yard. After dinner he picked Kono up in his arms and carried her to his hammock. He had climbed in with her in his arms and as they swung in the moonlight he told her again.

"I love you Kono. I love you and I want to marry you."

He had reached in his pocket and pulled out the ring.

"Wait, sit up for a minute."

He climbed out of the hammock and Kono sat up and swung her feet over the side. He knelt in the sand and as tears filled her eyes he opened the small black box.

"Will you marry me Kono?"

She smiled that dimpled smile he had grown to love more than anything on earth.

"Yes, Steve. I'll marry you. I love you. What an amazing night. This is way better than I imagined it."

He had pushed her lightly back into the hammock and climbed in after her whispering sweet words of love as they fell asleep swaying back and forth together.

Now, just a few short months later, he was standing on the beach at sunset waiting for his bride to come out of his house and join him. He stood under a small wooden archway strung with flowers. Luminarias lined the path up to the altar. He looked over and smiled at the beautiful woman presiding over their ceremony. The governor had surprised them by saying she would love to marry them. They were honored. She winked at him.

"Just a few more minutes Commander and your bride will be here." 

He looked at Danny and Chin. They were dressed in crisp Hawaiian shirts and were wearing traditional Hawaiian wedding leis. Steve's shirt was white of course as were his pants. Danny and Chin had on royal blue shirts. Everyone was barefoot at Kono's request. Steve looked out at the crowd of family and friends. Half the force was here, along with a lot of his friends from the Navy. He had been excited to have six of his ex-Seal buddies attend. Kono's family alone filled up the yard. The sun was creating a magnificent display as it dropped lower in the sky. The lighting of torches around the gathering of people followed the sound of a Conch Shell being blown. A beautiful Hawaiian melody began to play as the back door opened and the wedding party started to emerge. Steve smiled as Danny clapped him on the shoulder.

Grace stepped out first. She was the cutest flower girl he had ever seen. She wore a sweet little white cotton dress with a royal blue ribbon around her waist and had a blue Haku Lei on her head. She wore the biggest smile on her face. He smiled at her and winked.

Danny beamed down at his little girl and waved at her as she waved at him. Next came Steve's sister Mary. She wore a beautiful royal blue dress and a white lei around her neck. She smiled at Steve and blew him a kiss. He grinned at her. He could hear Danny's breath catch next to him. He looked up and saw the object of Danny's affection walking towards them. Kono had asked Rachel to stand with them also. They had become good friends during the last few months after Danny and Rachel got back together. He watched as the couple locked eyes with each other. The fact that they loved each other was more than obvious as she walked down the path. As she took her place, Steve took a deep breath and his eyes were now trained on the back door. Kono's father stepped out first and offered his hand to his daughter. Kono stepped out in a beautiful strapless white dress. He soft silky shoulders were bare except for an amazing white wedding lei. She had another beautiful white flower in her hair. She was breathtaking. He could hear Chin and Danny next to him utter a collective…

"Wow…"

They locked eyes as Kono walked towards him and he put his hand over his heart as he sighed deeply. Her eyes twinkled at his admission and she gave him that incredible dimpled smile reserved only for him. Kono's father stopped at the end of the aisle and kissed his daughter on the cheek. He turned to shake Steve's hand.

"I'd say take care of her, but she'd have my head for it. Instead I will say take care of each other. She loves you very much. I can see you feel the same way. I am proud to have you as a son-in-law."

With that he placed Kono's hand in Steve's and stepped back to join her mother and grandmother.

Steve and Kono looked into each other's eyes.

"You look so beautiful Kono."

"And you look so handsome."

"Are you ready for this?"

"More than ready."

They turned and faced the governor. The two of them focused on the governor's words as she told their love story. Steve thought back to the day they met when Kono decked the surfer wanna be and they shook hands for the first time. Her smile, her hand in his and her self-assurance had surprised him. Steve was pretty sure he was lost from day one.

Kono thought about the night Steve saved her life when they were under attack at his house. One of the men had slipped up behind her and Steve had quickly taken him out. He had shielded her body from broken glass when a bullet meant for him had shattered a window.

He remembered the way she looked in those amazing hot pants when she went undercover in the sex trade house.

Kono remembered the look in his eyes when he had searched for her in that same house. She remembered the relief she saw there when he spotted her. She remembered the look of surprise when he saw she had taken out two guys on her own.

And then the governor was asking them to say their vows to one another. Steve didn't need a piece of paper. He had known what he was going to say for a long time.

"Kono, you take my breath away today, but not just today. You do every day. You are an amazing woman. I've already pinched myself about a dozen times today just making sure this isn't a dream. You make me a better man, just by being in my life. You make me want to live my life in a way that will make you proud of me every day of your life. You are beautiful, smart, driven, heroic, funny, strong and so very alive! I know you are going to tell me later how corny this is, but I will feel lucky every day of my life waking up beside you. Having you in my life erases so much bad that has gone before. It gives me hope and a future hopefully filled with our beautiful children and family and friends. I can't wait for it to start. I love you Kono. Be my wife."

Kono was crying now and Steve reached up to thumb the tears away as they laughed at each other.

"Steve, I love you in a way I've never loved anyone in my life. You are my soul mate. You can read me better than anyone else. You have the ability to make me feel safe without making me feel weak. You treat me like an equal and I know this marriage will truly be a partnership. Just being with you makes my heart speed up and I feel more alive when I'm with you than at any other time. I look up to your leadership at work knowing that you don't hold that over my head at home. You make me a better person. You make me want all the things I never thought I would want: a husband, children and a home. Now I'm being corny when I say you complete me. I'm a whole person with you. I love you Steve. Be my husband."

Now it was Kono's turn to thumb away Steve's tears.

The governor led them through the traditional exchanging of rings and they each placed a simple band on the other's finger. Inside each band where no one else could see was the most important part of the bands. The inscription Body, Mind and Heart was on both.

Now that the vows had been said and the rings given and received, the governor introduced them as a married couple and the Luau began.

Steve slipped his arm around Kono as they danced together. He nuzzled her neck and breathed her in.

"You smell so good. How long do we have to stay here and keep up appearances?"

"Down boy. We have at least a couple of hours to go. Can you believe the governor's wedding gift though? The Vera Wang Honeymoon Suite at the Halekulani Resort on the beach at Waikiki? That's like $4,000 a night, Steve, and she booked us for three nights! Pinch me."

"Gladly."

"Steve, we still have an audience. My parents are watching us. In fact, my father hasn't taken his eyes off of us all night."

"Too bad. You are my wife now and that comes with privileges. "Dad" is just going to have to accept that fact." 

Kono laughed out loud. She had never been so happy in her life.

"Look at Rachel and Danny. I'm so happy for them."

The couple was looking dreamily into each other's eyes. Steve smiled down at Kono and watched them with her.

Danny pulled Rachel close in his arms and kissed the side of her neck.

"I never thought I'd be doing things like this with you ever again, Mrs. Williams."

"And I never thought I'd be doing things like this with you either, Mr. Williams."

"Look at our girl."

Chin was dancing with Grace and she was smiling from ear to ear. She looked like a princess.

"Rachel, do you regret keeping our second wedding so simple?"

"No. I liked it with just our friends there. I already did the big wedding thing. I just wanted you again. I always just wanted you, Danny. I'm just sorry it took me so long to figure it out. I know I put you through hell. I wasn't sure you could ever forgive me."

"No more talk about the past. We are only talking about the future, in particular the immediate future. I can't wait to get you home and get this dress off you. It's a lovely dress, don't get me wrong, but you are so much more than the dress. Besides, I want to practice more baby making. Grace isn't getting any younger you know. She needs a baby brother now, before she gets too old to play with him."

"And what if it's a baby sister?"

"I'm willing to negotiate terms."

"Very funny. Now what are you grinning so smugly about?" 

"My special gift to Steve and Kono is coming up next."

"What are you talking about, Danny?"

The bandleader made an announcement.

"This next song is to the bride and groom from one of the best men.

Danny swept Rachel over to where Steve and Kono were dancing.

"Get ready you guys. This one's for you."

Steve and Kono looked at each other and as the first strains of the song began to play, they broke out into laughter. Steve pushed Kono back and then crooked his finger at her to come to him. He pulled Kono close, slipping his arm around her tiny waist. Then he swept her around as she leaned back in his arms. He pulled her up and sang the words.

"I've had the time of my life. No, I never felt like way before. Yes, I swear it's the truth. And I owe it all to you"

Kono grinned at him, turned her back into his chest and lifted her arm just like in the movie. He ran his hand down her arm and along her side back down to her waist. She started singing back.

"Cause I've had the time of my life. And I owe it all to you."

The whole room broke into the dance from Dirty Dancing. When it was over, Steve kissed Kono and the woof whistles and hoots and clapping were deafening.

He moved her over to a chair after the song ended and slipped her garter off, shooting it high in the air. Chin nabbed it. He grinned at Malia, his ex and now once again fiancé and shrugged his shoulders. Just as she smiled at him, Kono hit her with the mixture of roses and orchids she had carried in the wedding. Everyone laughed and clapped. That meant a third wedding was in the works. Next came the cake and both of them blindsided the other one with a mouthful. After dancing with all the parents and partners on the team, it was finally time to go. Steve was having a hard time remaining calm as the limo pulled up. They both turned and thanked everyone for coming. They were pelted with beautiful native flower petals as they climbed in and the driver closed the door. They looked out the back window to see Danny, Chin, Mary, Rachel and Grace waving in the middle of the street. Steve took Kono in his arms and kissed her deeply.

"I love you Mrs. McGarrett. It means a lot to me that you took my name Kono."

"I wanted to. It's not like I have anything to prove. This is an equal partnership. I just think when you become one, you share one name."

"I like that."

He kissed her again. He was so glad it was only a fifteen-minute ride to the hotel from his house. He couldn't wait any longer. When the limo pulled up and they got out several tourists oohed and awed over them. They saw several folks snapping pictures of them. Kono blushed at the attention. The driver took out their bags and handed them to the bellhop who escorted them in. Steve took Kono's hand and wrapped it over his arm, then covered it with his other hand as they walked in. The receptionist was waiting for them.

"Good evening Mr. and Mrs. McGarrett. The governor has everything set up for you. Here is your room card. The suite requires a special elevator key card as well. May I say you make a beautiful couple? Enjoy your honeymoon. Your room comes with a butler on call 24 hours a day. If you need anything, we are at your service."

They stepped into the elevator with the bellhop and he smiled at them enthusiastically.

"Pardon me ma'am, but can I just say you look amazing in that dress. You are a beautiful bride."

"Thank you, but I should warn you. I married a Navy Seal and he's very protective." 

Steve grinned, catching on.

"Are you coming on to my wife young man?" 

"Uh, no sir. Absolutely not sir, I just…"

Steve grinned at him.

"She is gorgeous. I'm a lucky man."

"Yes you are sir…you most certainly are…"

Steve gave him a look and the kid loosened his collar nervously. When they got to the room he opened the door and took their bags in. Steve swept Kono up in his arms and carried her over the threshold.

He gave the young man a tip and the boy couldn't get out of the room fast enough. They watched him sprint for the door and after he was gone they laughed. Steve looked at Kono and he suddenly got very quiet. His eyes were filled with desire as he kissed her and gently set her down. She walked out on their balcony and looked out over the ocean. They were high atop the resort and no one could possibly see them. It made the balcony their own private domain. Steve followed her out to look at the ocean and the night sky. Kono turned to him and looked up into his beautiful hazel eyes and impossibly long lashes. Steve was looking back at her dark brown pools and he saw only love and tenderness. Steve slipped the flower out of her hair and took in its fragrance. He slipped off her lei and fingered the flowers. It smelled so good. Kono smelled even better. His wife was so beautiful standing in the moonlight. His wife. He wanted to say that out loud to someone just hear himself say it. She lifted his lei off and unbuttoned his shirt one button at a time. Her eyes were full of desire. He wanted her so badly. He bent to kiss her shoulders. First one and then the other. He peppered kisses up to her ear lobe. She turned in his arms and looked down at the zipper of her dress, then back up to his eyes. He slowly slid the zipper down and the gown pooled at her feet. She was completely exposed to his loving gaze. He took a deep breath and ran his fingers down her arms to take her hands in his and pull her towards the bed. He used one arm around her waist to lower her down onto the soft cotton bedding. He removed the rest of his clothes and then settled over her resting on his elbows. He looked down at her and saw her dimples emerge as she smiled the tenderest loving smile she had given him to date. She slipped her arms around his neck and pulled him down to her. This was his wife. This was forever. As they were about to become one he thanked God for her. He couldn't believe that reaching his breaking point had actually brought him to this place, this moment and this woman. He wished his dad could have met her. He knew he would like her. He could just hear him.

"Now that's my kind of woman."

"Steve?"

"Yeah?"

"Where did you just go?"

"My dad would have loved you so much."

A knowing smile graced her lips.

"That's good because I love his son. If he was anything like you, I know I would have felt the same way about him. Now make love to me Steve."

"Forever Kono."

**Author Notes: Surprise! I never did a Steve and Kono wedding before. I just had to do one. The honeymoon suite I described really exists. Check it out online if you want. Hey guys. I'm going to take a break from chapter work for a while. My writing was starting to feel forced in the previous two chapters of this one. I'll do some one shots though. I promise. Thank you for all your lovely heartfelt reviews. I love and cherish every one of them. You keep reviewing and I'll keep writing. I'm like Pavlov's dog.**


End file.
